rebirth of the blondes
by Taira-need-chan
Summary: What if when Naruto was younger he was kidnapped by angry villagers and left to die in the wild on his own? What if Naruto grew up outside of the village with a missing nin from kumo with a dream to bring kumo out of darkness that it has been plunged into,Kisuke Urahara. Could Naruto be the hero Kumo needs. Minato is alive. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

To those of you who read The Brothers Destiny, all is okay and it will be continued as planned. It is going to be around sixty to eighty chapters by the end. This is just another idea I came up with while reading my journal.

What if when Naruto was younger he was kidnapped by angry villagers and left to die in the wild on his own? What if Naruto grew up outside of the village with a missing nin from kumo with a dream to bring kumo out of darkness that it has been plunged into,Kisuke Urahara. Could Naruto be the hero Kumo needs. Minato is alive.

I do not own Naruto or Bleach, though I would like to.

"We will pay you equal to an s-rank mission pay to get rid of the demon brat" A severely overweight civilian man wearing a business suit says to the two Anbu members in front of him. He was sweating bullets even though there was snow that painted the roof of the building that they were standing in, as he watched for anyone who could be listening in on the conversation.

"You have got yourself a deal. We want him gone anyways." The Anbu wearing the mask designed to look like a rhinoceros said to him. "We will have him gone in a few days. After all the security is up due to the kyuubi's attack a few weeks ago." He concluded.

"That is fine, as long as he disappears or even better dies. Get rid of the demon." The business man ranted to them.

"Yes sir he will be gone. We will now set up a plan to get him out of the village without being caught." The other Anbu said that had a toad designed mask on. "We need a letter written explaining what you want us to do with the demon." After the words left his mouth both conspirating Anbu shunshin'd(body flickered) away. Once they left the business man left to meet up with the other members of the civilian council and inform them that he had their demon problem taken care of.

-Later at the home of Misumi Haruno-

"To kaichi for getting rid of the recent bane on our village." Screamed a slightly drunken woman with pink hair and wearing an outfit of black slacks and a red business jacket. That woman was the owner of the home and the holder of the highest civilian seat on the council. This was one of the few times that she could be found drunk as this was a great occasion, for the demon child can be dealt with long before he becomes an issue for them. "I guess that means I didn't have to ask Gatou for help with this. He always is willing to help for some reason." She said to the crowd of civilians, most of which were drinking. "I don't care who his daddy is the demon will now disappear." She finished before falling back onto the couch.

"That's right Misumi-sama I wouldn't care if he was the hokage himself that demon must be taken care of." Said the business man from earlier named Kaichi. "That beast is gonna be gone soon so we won't have to worry about it corrupting our children. Even if the hokage doesn't like it we will get rid of the trash of a demon." He continued. As he walked through the party he found out that there actually were a few ninja present at the party, but unlike the demon loving hokage they they wanted the 'thing' gone just as much as he or any of the others do. None of them were above chuunin, but it was easy to see that they all hated the 'demon' the way they spoke of it using all of the profanities known to man no matter the language. As he talked to the other people there, people slowly began to pass out or leave. The next morning Kaichi woke up on Lady Haruno's front porch. He then left to meet up with the Anbu that he had hired the day prior.

- at the hokage's office-

"Report, Jiraya. What is the status of Kumo? Has anything new happened?" the blonde wearing the hokage's hat asked the tall man with red markings on his face wearing a red haori and kimono top and a pair of tan shinobi pants and lower back length spiky silver haired pony tail.

"Nothing very important as for what I have been told recently at least, but one of their missing-nins, Urahara Kisuke, has been spotted traveling across the border of hi no kuni towards ki no kuni (land of spirits)" the past described man said to the blonde hokage, "Minato other than that nothing new has happened concerning the village of kumo. On another note how has Naruto been, or how have you been since Kushina sealed the kyuubi away." Jiraya once more said to the now identified hokage as Minato.

"He seem to be fine, but I am not fairing so well. The only people who have been allowed to see him are his Anbu guard me, you and Kakashi." Minato said his head down, the loss of his wife had hit him hard. "I hope once he is old enough to walk and play the villagers will accept him." He continued to his sensei and friend. They continued their talk until two clouds of smoke appeared signaling a shunshin (body flicker). It revealed two Anbu operatives one wearing a mask of a toad and the other wearing a rhinoceros mask. "Report" was Minato's response to their arrival.

"Hokage-sama we are here to report that our shift for guarding Naruto is over and we will take back over in 12 hours." The one in the toad mask said, while the rhino masked man simply nodded to the hokage. They had spent the time watching what other measures were put in place to keep Naruto safe while the gaurds were watching over the boy. It had turned out that there were no other precautions in place other than the Anbu guards. They were confident that if they left shadow clones they could get rid of the boy and make it look like someone else had done it. Which that made their lives very easy.

"Yes hokage-sama we have completed our shift and will be ready for our next dhift in twelve hour." The rhino mased man said before they shunshin'd out of the office leaving Jiraya and Minato to themselves again. They then spoke of when they would start Naruto's training how Jiraya wanted to train him and start on it early, he wanted to start at age four, while Minato wanted to train his son and start it a bit later and not as often and to let him decide if he even wanted to become a shinobi (ninja) because he may want nothing to do with that way of life. After their conversation finished Minato rushed back to his home where Naruto is being kept and watched by the other two Anbu that have been assigned to watch his precious son, Neko (cat) and Hebi (snake). Once he got home he informed the Anbu and went inside of the room to see his baby, his son. Minato was able to survive the loss of Kushina because of the existence of the only light he has had in the past three weeks, his son named Naruto Namikaze.

"I love you Kushina and I hope that you will watch over us from heaven." Minato said, while looking up from his currently sleeping child. He then began to think of a way to always protect his last blood family member excluding his mother Tsunade Senju. After a few hours of delegations within his mind he remembered that he knew a way to always know that his son is safe, though it would not keep him with his child it would keep him safe. He then pulled out a brush and began to draw a seal on the back of his son. After he finished the seal he went through a set of nearly fifty hand seals before placing his hands onto Naruto's back and whispered the word "fuin" Then the sealing ink began to recede into the point where his hand was. The seal finished by leaving a star shaped seal left. This was a connection seal that allowed Minato to always be connected in his son and it can help him figure out his sons medical condition at any time as well as it would fade away entirely when Naruto dies. When he had pulled his hand off it was visible that there was a similar seal that appeared on his palm. The seal on Naruto was slightly modified that it had a chakra limiter that would restrict a small amount of his chakra from being usable until chakra is focused into the seal, it also is modified to be a gravity seal that will slowly increased the power of gravity on his body adjusting the power to his body as he grows. The final part to the seal was a seal that contained some of his lightning elemental chakra which will either increase his son's affinity towards lightning as he develops his chakra network or it would give him a lightning affinity as a secondary affinity. Minato loved his child and wanted to protect him the best he possibly could and was sure that his son could be a great hero one day. After he finished the sealing he left to go back to get to the hokage's office so he could try to conquer the bane of all hokage, paperwork.

-With Kaichi, gama, and rhino-

They were in the home of Mr. Kaichi Fukui with Kaichi sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with the two Anbu operatives standing in front of him. They had arrived to explain to the man what their plan was and what they needed him to do. "Kaichi-san we have come to a conclusion on how we will be able to get rid of the child." Gama started to explain to the man, "We need you to make sure that there are no guards at the northern gate to the village at 10:00 PM tonight. This is because we take our post at 9:00 PM to guard the demon, we will leave shadow clones in our place to guard the place while one of us leave another shadow clone, henged into the demon as well as leaving a genjutsu over the entire room so that the henge is far more believable. After we get out of the building we will head to the North gate and leave from there to the border of hi no kuni and ki no kuni because there is a missing nin in that area that we can blame the kidnapping and death on."Gama finished with a nod from rhino. Rhino was like a stone with the way that he stood only speaking when necessary while gama was more of a talker and leader.

"All of that sounds like a good plan. As long as you two can do it. This demon child is the son of the fourth hokage. Make sure you do not mess this up." Kaichi said to the two Anbu members who inturn nodded confirming that they could do it.

-9:00 PM at the hoksge's home-

"Hello Hebi, me and rhino can take over for you and neko-chan." Gama said to the two female Anbu which he received a bonk on his head from the purple haired female wearing the cat mask.

"Do not call me that gama-san. We do not know each other well enough for that suffix to be used" Neko said to the toad masked anbu. After which both Neko and Hebi both shunshin'd away leaving them so that neko and hebi could leave to report to the hokage that their shift is over. Once they left gama and rhino went through the process of setting a low level genjutsu that a kage would barely notice even if they were looking for it but it is very efficient because it makes it nearly impossible to see through a henge. After they did that they both created shadow clones, gama making two and rhino making one. One of the two that gama had made continued to henge into the baby demon as they like to think of it. Then they used another basic low level genjutsu to keep the baby asleep while they carry it over the long distance all the way through the country to the border of ki no kuni. Once they finished up their cover up for the kidnapping of the demon they got ready to move out to the north of the village. Once they got to the gate they noticed a fight going on a few blocks over, they suspected that Kaichi must have done it to buy them some time. As they continued to rush past the gate until they were a mile outside the village they meet up with another Anbu that they had informed that they were coming because he could help them get past the senory corps that hold up the villages barrier to keep the villages enemies out.

"Tora (tiger)" gama yelled to the Anbu wearing the tiger designed mask who was holding the hebi hand seal who then dropped the seal for a moment before the two rushed passed him yelling the words "thank you tora"

"You guys are welcome, anything to get rid of the demon." Tora yelled as they ran off into the distance. They continued to jump from tree to tree towards ki no kuni.

"What is in ki no kuni anyways rhino" gama asked him honestly what the kumo missing nin wanted with the nearly abandon nation called spirit country also called tamashigakure.

"There isn't anything there anymore, but there is a legend that many blades are held there known to equal or surpass the strength and the power of the blade of the seven swords of the mist village. So he could be searching for the legendary blades. I mean kumo is known for their kenjutsu" rhino said to his Anbu partner. With that being said Gama pondered the words of his partner.

"Rhino, why would that be why he is heading there I thought that you said it was a rumor if it was a rumor why would he be heading there now?" Gama asked his partner genuinely curious as to how he would answer that because it was a truly possible that these blades could exist.

"There is a very easy way to answer that question Gama and that is because every rumor had to come from some where. Am I wrong?" with this Gama nodded while carrying the infant that they saw it as a demon and not the demon, "Well there must be some truth to the mystery of the hidden zanpakto of ki no kuni." Rhino finished in his usual philosophically stoic voice. This was the end of their talking because rhino preferred quiet and Gama had to think through what he had been told. It was killing him, 'is it possible?' 'do these swords really exist?' 'Could we go and get them for konoha?' all of these things wents through his mind because he believed they were all important because he was always looking for a way to make some money or to get higher in the ranks. So they continued to jump from tree to tree until they got to the end of the forest which was the border to ki no kuni. They then set up camp before they were going to kill the terrible demon that they had to carry all the way across the company that they were now in. Once they finished setting up the camp they set the demon child down on the ground and then rhino pulled out a sword around the length of his arm and gama went thtough the hand seals for a fire ninjutsu landing on the tora (tiger) hand seal. The darkness of the night made it difficult for them to see past the end of the light given off by the fire. Gama went to say katon (fire style) and they heard the sound of someone yelling the word 'byakurai (white lightning)' and they both froze, but Gama did more than freeze he fell to the ground leaving him dead with a fist sized hole in his chest that a bolt of lightning had formed and been shot.

"What the hell was that?" Rhino stated in shock completely forgetting about the child that they had come to get rid of. "Gama is dead now, so I am getting out of here before I meet the same fate." He finished quickly turning around to see a man standing there wearing a green trench coat over the full black shinobi outfit including Anbu pants and a black kimono top, he had a cane in his left hand. He wore wooden sandals and a green and white striped hat shadowing his eyes. "Who are you?" Rhino said in complete shock at seeing the man standing before him that neither him or gama had sensed even though he had gotten so close to them.

"My name is Urahara." The man said quietly, "usually I am a very lax person and the last to rush to violence, but when I see two fully grown men attacking an infant. They die. End of of discussion." He said lifting the cane in the air as it materialized to actually be a sword.

"No, don't kill me. I wa-was just about to leave see." Rhino said showing a new emotion that he had never felt before, fear. After seeing the man holding the sword had not wavered in the least he decided he only had one chance and that was to fight, with that he took the chance to rush him. Rhino being a kenjutsu specialist thought he had a chance of surviving this. That is if things turn out how he wants it to. As he was about to slice through Kisuke he saw the blond man disappear from existence. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest before he heard the words being whispered 'scream benihime (crimson princess).' With that rhino looked down seeing a deep gash going vertically up his torso from his waist.

"Sorry, my fellow shinobi, but mistreating children, an infant no less cannot be defended regardless of the level of the attack. Do remember that in the second life." Kisuke said. He then picked up both men and then he laid them down next to each other, and noticed a small letter fell from the man that wore the gama mask. He performed a set of hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground saying 'doton: kanpeki soso (earth style: perfect burial)' With those words both men were pulled underground as well as a stone was pulled from the ground engraved with the kanji for gama and the kanji for the word rhino. He then did a quick silent prayer. He finished quickly so that the infant would get hurt while he slept. He picked up Naruto and pulsed a little bit of Chakra through the infants body and the baby woke up, and began to scream. 'Those were Konoha ninjas I thought they were against stuff like this. Maybe this paper could have the answer.'

This demon must be killed that is all that I care about. I do not care that it is the yondaime's son or that it has a Name. How does the Naruto sound for a name for a demon I mean how scary are fish cakes. The demon by the name of Naruto Namikaze must die. This is the law by the konoha council.

'Since when did Konoha lose all respect for themselves, I mean sentencing the child not even able to speak to death, more so their greatest heroes child' he thought in disgust that Konoha would even consider this and that is when it hit him. 'You are a jinchiruki (power of human sacrifice aren't you little one?' he thought. "Well guess what little one I will raise you since Konoha can't be safe for you ever. And I will train you to be strong I hope that you like that." Kisuke said with a smile as he always wanted a little brother to raise, as did his ex-girlfriend in kumo youroichi. Since he was only eighteen maybe he could return to kumo after the impending war but that must wait for a few years. 'For now I must watch kumo and train Naruto' "Naruto I am now your tou-san I am blond just like you see?" Kisuke said raising his hat up showing his hair to the child.

-Back in Konoha-

"Naruto is gone, Jiraya!" Minato yelled, "Find him now Jiraya. He is all I have left if he dies I think I may not be able to go." Minato said before Jiraya stopped him

"Minato, you will be fine trust me we will find him. And if we don't then we will help you get through this." Jiraya said trying to comfort his student.

"He is right Minato-kun we must push through this adversity. We cannot have another Tsunade" Hiruzen Sarutobi said to Minato to get him to snap out of it. Seeing that his words had little affect he slammed his palm into the back of Minato's head, "Come on you two we have got a council meeting to go to that you just called to discuss Naruto's retrieval" The elder hokage said to them.

"Thanks I needed that." Minato said rubbing the back of his head. They all then left and headed to the council meeting room.

-council room-

"Hokage-sama why have we been called for a meeting at this late hour" The dark haired man with onyx eyes asked. This man was the head to the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san is correct, there must be a reason to have called a council meeting at such a late hour." Spoke another clan head wearing black sun glasses and brown hair wearing a gray trench coat.

"Yes, this meeting is to discuss the kidnapping of my son, Naruto Namikaze. As you all know it could be possible that he was kidnapped because of his tenant or because he was my son." Minato said to the entire council where all of the civilians mentally fist pumped.

"Hokage-sama as you know we must have a vote to know if we can even send out trackers to find him, but even if we can we cannot let the other villages know that we are without a jinchiruki in our weakened state any of the other villages could destroy us." Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi who is the former hokage and current clan head of the Sarutobi clan.

"I know that Sarutobi-san, and I beg of you all not as the hokage of konohagakure, but as a fatherlet me send out trackers." Minato begged, "My vote as hokage is a yes," Then came all of the civilian council members who all said 'no' without any hesitation. Every one of them seeing their hero's eyes turn to sadness with every 'no.'

"yes, we should send them for the pup" Came the first clan head Tsume Inuzuka. The feral looking woman growling at the civilians. After the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Sarutobi, Kurama and the Hyuugas had all agreed to send out the trackers it was nine votes to each side making Fugaku Uchiha the last to vote and the tie breaker for this whole debate and knew that he had to do what was best for the village regardless of what would happen to his best friend. "Mikoto is gonna hate me for this, but I vote no. It would be foolish to have too many ninja outr of the village at the same time so close to the Kyuubi attack. I am sorry my friend." Fugaku said.

'My personal life is over, everyone I love is gone and my best friend just sentenced my son to death.' Minato thought, 'I guess it is up to you Jiraya, I can do no more' "Meeting adjourned. My home is now officially for sale. If I am needed you can find me in my office. I can't live in that house anymore too many memories." He finished.

A/N- Like I said this was just an idea I got while reading through my diary (I will be honest it is a diary not a journal.) I will probably update this story and The Brothers Destiny on alternating weeks, both are goanna be long. Good bye, see you all later.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading. Here is the next chapter everybody.

Review responses- First thank you to Zero Gawain and buterflypuss for reviews

Thewhitedragon1993-Yes they will both be in the story, but the pairing of Naruto and Soi Feng is possible I am going to poll it for the pairings, so maybe.

LordGhostStriker- Unfortunately I cannot do that. If I did I would have to like destroy the entire leaf or something because at the moment they are nothing without him, and Iwa would obliterate them if he left. Sorry, but he does not give up hope.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter I think this story has a better plot then my other one. That does not mean that the Brothers destiny is being discontinued it just won't be updated as often as this one.

Disclaimer- I only own OCs, and the plot. Read and enjoy!

On the border of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and Ki no Kuni (Land of Spirits) there was a constant sound of leaves being pushed out of the way of a fast moving figure. The figure could not be distinguished until it stopped running which was at the bottom of a staircase leading to a building named the Shinōreijutsuin (Spiritual arts academy). The name of the building could only be known due to its name being imprinted above the gigantic door. The building had not had a serious occupant since the rikudo sennin's time. This was the shinobi academy for tenshigakure (soul village), it also was the academy that trained aspiring samurai to be great. Once the green blur of a figure had stopped at the base of the stairs it became possible to point out his attire and size. He appeared to be around six foot, he wore a dark green trench coat that went to his ankles and a hat with stripes of the same green alternating with white stripes. He walked up the stairs and a faint sound of snoring could be heard from his arms where he was carrying a bundle of blankets. This was Kisuke Urahara, former Jounin of kumogakure no sato, and founder of the research and development division in Kumo's ninja forces. He slowly walked up the stairs so that he did not wake the infant in his arms. Once he got to the door he sat his cane against the wall and grabbed a rope the size of a monkeys arm and yanked on it. This released a thundering sound of bells on the ceiling.

"I am home. I am going to the kitchen, so I need all of you there so that we can all greet our newest member." Kisuke yelled and started walking through the hall that was at the entrance. It was evident that the hall had been used as a large training ground, due to the burn marks on the walls and the broken tables around it. It was around one hundred yards long and twenty five yards wide, and there was boulders and other terrain creating aspects around the hall. Once he got in to the kitchen that was located at the opposite end of the room from the entrance into the giant building, he sat at one of the chairs and sat the infant on the table. The blond baby rolled over and fell back into a deep slumber. After a few minutes a few new faces walked into the room. One was a very tall darker skinned man with long brown hair and a matching curly mustache, he was wearing a pair of black Anbu pants and a black kimono top. Another was an orange haired boy with a lean but muscular build and a giant cleaver like sword on his back behind his black shirt with a red number fifteen on it. He also wore a pair of black anbu pants, and he appeared to be around the age of fourteen, only four years younger than Kisuke and the other man.

"Who the hell is this another mouth to feed?" yelled the orange haired boy at Kisuke, "We already have enough trouble feeding you and Tessai here." He finished this time without yelling in fear of waking up the sleeping boy laying on the table.

"Ichi-kun don't be like that. I am sure Kisuke has a reason for bringing this infant here." The large brunette identified as Tessai said grabbing ahold of the orangettes arm. "Is that not correct, Kisuke?" Tessai finished in a very serious tone that seemed that would be impossible to break. Tessai had learned at a very young age that seriousness shows strength, this was due to the kekkei genkai that he had been born with that allowed him access to all five elemental affinities. This seriousness was part of him and always seemed to upset Ichigo the orange headed boy who was a skilled swordsman and once was Tessai's genin student when he first became a shinobi. When Tessai left the village of Iwagakure Ichigo would not allow it and tried to force him to stay. When that failed he decided to go with his sensei, but had grown a dislike of Kisuke. That spawned from Kisuke's highly developed personality that it was always good to find time to relax.

"You are correct Tessai, I have brought him here for a reason, but for now I would like you all to meet Naruto Namikaze." Kisuke started and received a gasp from the orange headed former Iwa chunin. "He is the son of Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage. He also is the jinchiruki of the kyuubi no kitsune (nine tailed fox) I found him being attacked by two Anbu on the border of the land of fire." He continued to explain.

"Kill that bastard's son." Ichigo yelled, "I don't care what he is if he is related to that leaf trash, it needs to die." He was stopped by the force of a slap on the back of the head by Tessai and while he recovered a blade sat at his throat.

"Now Ichigo, I don't care that this child is his son, so you should be able to let it go. You were barely alive when the war was going on. If one of us should be threatening the life of this child it should be me, but saying that he is still an infant I do not see the association other than the genes." Tessai said in his normal tone with an added leak of his killing intent. "Now please continue, Kisuke." He finished turning back to Kisuke.

"As I was saying two LEAF VILLAGE Anbu tried to kill him, which means that they hate this child as much as your village hates his father." Kisuke said stressing that, "Now, listen good I need you to go and seal away all of the Zanpakto from their sealed forms into the big scroll." He said to Tessai, "I also need you to go and pack everything that you will be taking, pack light, and then burn everything else." Kisuke said to the two, "Once you finish we will be heading our separate ways for a while. It is time to start to prepare for when Aizen moves and kill the Raikage." Kisuke finished and they both disappeared with a shunshin (body flicker.) Ichigo cursed under his breath about letting the child live. While they were doing as instructed the young infanthad woke up and began to cry. Kisuke then picked the child up and began to make faces to try to get it to cheer up, and quit crying.

After multiple failed attempts the infant began to laugh, and Kisuke noticed that he was not looking at him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Ichigo standing there wearing the most hateful scowl that he had ever seen. "Hey Ichigo it looks like he likes you." Kisuke said raising the child up from his arms so that Ichigo could see him better. Ichigo just stared at the giggling infant holding his scowl, until it started to break into a real life legitimate smile.

"I guess he does. Tessai is right this baby couldn't be as bad as the bastard yondaime hokage." Ichigo said as he took Naruto from Kisuke's arms and began to play with him by making faces causing him to giggle louder. This continued until Tessai walked back into the room and coughed from behind Ichigo. He was hoping that Ichigo wouldn't hate the child, as he thought that he would. In response to Tessai's cough the child flew out of Ichigo's hands and Kisuke caught him. After the throwing of the child Ichigo turned to Tessai rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment for treating the child of the yellow bastard so nicely.

"So I am guessing that we are leaving now? Is that right Kisuke?" Tessai asked while Kisuke once more handed the baby Naruto back to Ichigo and pulled out a large scroll that had a map of the elemental continent.

"Yes, but only I will be staying full time with the child." Kisuke said, and Ichigo went to complain, but was cut off, by Kisuke's explanation, "Do not worry Ichigo you will still get to see him, but you two will be out building our one day army, for when we must combat Aizen." Kisuke explained, getting an approving nod from Tessai and a reluctant nod from Ichigo. "We need to get more forces to take care of the forces that remain with Aizen once he moves to take the stage as the Raikage. Me and the boy will be in the land of Iron away from the shinobi world so that no one recognizes him, and once he is old enough I will start training him. That will be earlier than most people for two reasons, first is his Jinchiruki (Human Sacrafice) Status, and second being his heritage, he is an Uzumaki descendant meaning that his chakra coils will be much more developed earlier." Kisuke explained to both of the people in front of him.

"Okay that is good and all, but where will we keep this army you wish to build?" Ichigo asked in a slightly irritated tone, which was easy to pick out. "We will need a base, and I am sure that the Samurai will not like an army of missing ninjas hanging out there." He finished back in his usual angry tone that replaced the subtle irritation in his tone.

"Ichigo, let Kisuke finish. I bet he has already planned that out." Tessai said to Ichigo in his ever present monotone serious voice. Tessai then crossed his arms and looked to Kisuke, "So Kisuke what do you have planned, where will we be keeping this Army of yours?" Tessai asked

"That is simple actually. Though the place I have in mind is far from Kumo, it is only temporary and its distance will actually make it harder for kumo to discover it. The place we will store our troops is Uzushiogakure, or Uzu no kuni (Land of Whirlpools.)" Kisuke explained to the two getting nods in response to the explanation. "I have a friend who runs a merchant ship and knows the path between the whirls pools to get to the island. Anyone who you think will be loyal to us, you will try to recruit, clans included. Anyone else kill them and collect their bounties." Kisuke continued with a breath to pause. "We will need money in order to fund the war when it starts. I just hope that we get at least six years before that, so that we can at least start the boys training. I believe you all know what to do from here. I will give you a few reverse summons scrolls in order to summon me to the base, or somewhere else private, so that I can get an update on the process."

"That is a well thought out plan my old friend. We will begin immediately." Tessai said to the blonde haired ex kumo nin, "Also I believe that you will want to have this with you for his training am I correct?" Tessai questioned while handing a large scroll to Kisuke. "All one hundred of the Zanpakto that we have located in the academy are in there other than yours and Ichigo's." Kisuke nodded to the larger man taking the scroll from him and putting it in his bag. "So Ichigo did you pack everything and burn the left over as you were instructed to do?" Tessai inquired of the young orange haired boy who would be traveling with him. "Ichigo, me and you will break up for now, I trust your skills on your own, you made jounin by thirteen for a reason and it wasn't my teaching skills." Tessai finished.

"That is good that you are forming a plan Tessai. I have a recommendation for you though, Tessai. In north Kaze no Kuni (the land of winds) there is a clan called the Kuchiki clan. They have a young heir and they have a very special kekkei genkai that allows them to controls plants it is called Soton (plant release). They have a young clan head who I met during the last war. I saved him and a few of his clansmen during the war. The Soton is a very powerful kekkei genkai it is an advanced version of the mokuton (wood release), yet it is powerful in a much different way." Kisuke finished explaining to them. "And for you Ichigo there is the man demon that kumo exiled for killing seven squads of the storm patrol. Zaraki is his name, and I bet he would love to be back in war again he loved it last time, but be careful he also has a Zanpakto and even if he never learned its name he is far stronger than I, unless I use Bankai. The only way to get him to listen is to fight him and if you survive I guarantee he comes with you." Kisuke finished up. They then went back to the door to the Shinōreijutsuin and then they all disappeared in three different directions with Kisuke going North west, Tessai going South west, and Ichigo went north towards to the land of lightning border so he could look for the big guy, named Kenpachi.

-Leaf Village, Hokage's office-

The morning after the council had virtually took his last memory of his wife and sentenced him to death, Minato was sitting at his desk in his office that had recently become his home. He was sitting there sulking in the recent tragedies that had destroyed him mentally. The only other one that was in the room with him was his former sensei Jiraya, one of the legendary sennin, also known as Jiraya the Gallant. Though on the outside Minato was sulking on the inside he was thinking the past month through in its entirety. He realized that his wife was dead and though it crushed him he knew he could not do anything about it, but what truly troubled him was the kidnapping of his son, and the stupid council forbidding the use of tracking units to find him. He knew that he could not leave the village. They needed him, and without him the village would be torn apart in a month, so he knew that leaving himself was out of the question, but sending Jiraya was not out of his power, and he knew that Jiraya was the best spy out there and could find his son. Though he could send Jiraya to find his son he did not want to see his son dead before he could even live. His unbroken thought was hidden behind a thick layer of sobs and sulking. He knew that he had to make a decision.

"Jiraya-sensei, I need you to use your spy network to find my son. While you do that I will rebuild this village to its former greatness. We are intensely weak at the moment and if I were to leave the village it would be destroyed in a week, so that is way out of the question." Minato explained to the utterly shocked sages face. Jiraya began to wonder if the trauma had made his student acquire a severe case of bipolar behavior disorder. "Jiraya, you trained me to create peace, well I have failed you because I am the present we must train the true chosen ones. All of the village is now our chosen one, because they are the future. We will make the academy a much more intense program for the next six years and by then we should be able to loosen it so that we can always be ready for war. Jiraya find my son, this is your SSS-ranked mission, because it involves a jinchiruki, it involves the last Namikaze and the last Uzumaki, and even the hokage's son. With this mission failure is not an option."Minato continued in his hokage voice which he had learned to use from Hiruzen Sarutobi that involved a dryly serious tone combined with a lively humor. His mentor as hokage has helped him make many important decisions, but this one must remain a secret even from him.

"Hai, hokage-sama, I will not fail this mission of the upmost importance that is the highest level in existence." Jiraya chanted half mockingly, he had never called Minato Hokage-sama. "Thank you for this mission I will not fail even if I die trying." He finished before he shunshin'd (body flickered) out of the room.

"Inu-kun, bring Danzou here I need to speak with that man. With the Kyuubi incident I need to ask a favor of him." Minato called to his Anbu guard causing a random blur to appear out of the shadows and out the window. Minato spent the next few minutes thinking his plans out for the future. He knew that village security was the most important thing at the moment with Jiraya out searching for his son. He had recently had Koharu and Homura put off as the village elders and he has decided who will be his knew elders. A knock then came interrupting the yondaime hokage's musings. "Enter" Minato answered the man outside the door.

"I heard that you called for me Minato-kun." Danzou spoke as he entered to room. "What would you want with me I thought you hated me." Danzou said in more of a question than a statement. He had set up plans to start a coup and to get rid of the yondaime and become the godaime.

"I hate no man as loyal to his village as the yami no shinobi (ninja of the shadows.) I actually wanted to give you an offer. Would you like to reopen your Root program, and also as you know I currently have no elders. I have decided that I would like you and Hiruzen to be my advisers and elders." Minato explained to the man who was shocked severely, but only was showing slight signs of this. 'I never expected this. I guess the rumors are true. Minato is a true once in a lifetime genius.'

"I accept both offers, Hokage-sama. I will serve as a useful adviser and will reopen and control the root system from the shadows."Danzou stated, "May I ask, why though? Why would you want me as an adviser?" Danzou inquired genuinely curious about this decision that the yondaime hokage.

"The answer is simple actually. You are great with wars and working from the shadows, which means that you are a perfect choice incase war arises, and Hiruzen is great at maintaining the peace. This means that he can help me maintain peace, while you can help with the protection of Konoha from the shadows when more force is needed." Minato answered, it was a very logical reason to use these two great shinobi as his advisers. Danzou thought through what the fourth had just said and smiled a true smile, he had not had a hokage with plans like this since he was the first member of the leafs root program that the nidaime hokage Tobirama Senju had founded.

"That is actually quite brilliant. I believe that I will enjoy working with and advising you Minato" Danzou said to the hokage and another thought came to mind, "Does this mean that the foundation will once more receive funding from the Hokage?"

"Yes. I will be sending enough money from my own bank account to fund the hokage's part in the funding of the foundation." Minato explained, "Also, the same rules that Tobirama had set that a clan must agree for you to take a member still applies. Orphans and Orphaned children that your men find on missions are all available to be brought into the foundation."

"Hai, I can follow those rules Minato, and I will leave one of my root with you and you may send one of your Anbu with me so that I may contact you when necessary." Danzou answered the man that had just gained a large amount of respect from him. 'I never saw Namikaze as a true shinobi, but this just proves that anyone can be wrong.'

"Yes, I will have Saru (monkey) go with you" Minato informed him, "My anbu are not to undergo any of your seals or training though, because we want to keep your actions with the foundation a secret." Minato informed the man in front of him.

"Hai, I will be leaving now. I hope that your talk with Hiruzen ends well." Danzou said turning to walk out of the room and then he heard.

"I already talked to him last night, so you and him are now officially my new advisors and he will now command the leaf village Anbu Black Ops while you will command the foundations Root Anbu." Minato said smirking better than any Uchiha ever could.

-One week later, Border of Kumo, Ichigo-

He had only been searching for a week and it seems that the only people he could find were weaklings, none of them had ever seen the great Kenpachi. Then he had heard that there was a cave that businessmen ran putting missing ninja against each other. He knew that this Kenpachi must be there if he loved to fight as much as Kisuke had said that he did. He had went to find it and it was not until it had been a full week since leaving the Shinōreijutsuin that he had found the cave that worked like a fight club for missing ninja. Once he got there no one would talk about the Kenpachi. That was until he found a thin pale man wearing a purple business suit named Renshi.

"You know what boy. If you want to meet Kenpachi, you have got to fight, and you are in luck my fighter died in his last match, so if you need a sponsor I can get you a match and if you win I will see if I can get Kenpachi." The business man said to Ichigo.

"I agree when do I fight?" Ichigo asked, "I am guessing that there are no rules since people die in them." Ichigo stated to the man who was wearing a simple smirk.

"Your fight will be tomorrow." Renshi said to Ichigo, "And yes they are anything goes, usually people don't die, but it does happen." He finished which made Ichigo's eyes light up, he loved to fight, especially when swords were allowed and he just could not wait.

"Sounds great." Ichigo said with excitement in his voice.

"Come with me and we will meet your opponent" Renshi said taking Ichigo and leading him through the crowd to a roped off area. Then he said to the man "I have got a new fighter, so the match is back on he will be ready by tomorrow." Renshi explained to the man in front of him who was more over weight than an average Akimichi.

"How about no." He said to Renshi, "He looks ready now, and if your fighter is ready so is mine. The fight will be tonight." He said thunderously loud so that many people could hear him. This made Ichigo smile when the overweight businessman had hoped it would be a good way to get into the young ninjas head. "By the way my boy has never lost. That is because I Imachi am the greatest manager ever." The fat man continued only furthering the bad mood that he had put Ichigo in.

"We can'-"Renshi had tried to say that it was not possible to have the fight tonight, but was interrupted by Ichigo's yelling.

"I can take any fucker that you got!" Ichigo yelled, "I do not care if he has not lost. There is a first for everything is there not?" Ichigo have asked half stated through yelling.

"Looks like he has got quite the mouth on him don't he, Renshi?" The man known as Imashi said to Renshi, "I can't wait to see his blood paint the stadium. He does not even stand a chance against Ikkaku." Imashi once more yelled to the sky.

"Okay then if he does not stand a chance then let's add a stipulation. If he beats Ikkaku he gets a fight with Zaraki?" Renshi asked remembering the deal that they had made earlier that night.

"And if he loses he dies? That is my offer Renshi" Imashi said, "He wins then he gets to fight Kenpachi, he loses then he dies."

"Fine with me" Renshi said, "The fight will be in the main arena and will be at eight o'clock." Renshi said with a smirk, he knew that Ichigo would be the underdog and if he bet everything on him he could sponsor a few more fighters.

-seven fifty five P.M. That night-

Ichigo had gotten into his combat gear and strapped his giant cleaver like sword to his back. He knew it was about time to see what this Ikkaku was made of. He knew that he could win that fight, the problem was if he had to fight Kenpachi right afterwards then he would die. He though 'I need to end this insanely fast or Kenppachi will kill me.' After he thought that he started to head towards the arena, 'Okay, just over power him with the pressure of my spiritual chakra that will work' Is what he thought. Once he stepped into the large caged arena, he noticed the hundreds of men and women watching. He then saw his opponent, he was bald and wore an intensely light blue gray kimono top and gray shinobi pants. Also on his eyes were two red marks going outward and up from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm, so lucky, so so lucky. I am the luckiest of them all. I have all of the luck and you have none…" said the bald man that he saw across from him.

"Well, baldy, I guess it is time to kick that bald ass of yours, right?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, frustrating the bald opponent harshly. "Let's see how good you really are with that sword." Ichigo finished with the talking to the bald missing ninja.

"What is your name, carrot top" Ikkaku said to Ichigo unaware that the person he was fightings true skill level, "I have always found it nice to know the names of all those who you kill" Ikkaku finished before rushing at Ichigo swinging his sword continuously and the orange headed boy. With no success Ikkaku on slicing the boy because the boy had kept blocking every swing that he had sent at him even while changing the hands that he held the blade or the sheath in. In the heat of all of the swinging and blocking between the two Ikkaku stopped to strategize a way to win this fight and he hid behind a stone. Then Ikkaku got up as he had devised a strategy to beat the stronger opponent, but when he had stood up a blade had came down at him at a speed hard to follow, but Ikkaku had raised his blade just in time to block the heavy swing. Then Ikkaku had attempted to take out the enemy with his strategy, but was too late as he felt a hand hit the back of his head and his shiny head blinded everyone as he fell back unconscious from the strike to the back of his skull from Ichigo.

"Weren't that lucky were you?" Ichigo said, before he realized that when he had sent in the strike to knock Ikkaku out that he too had been cut. He had a deep gash on top of a rib that had it been an inch higher would have pierced his heart. Ichigo then realized he was going to pass out from blood loss, but he had already won so it was fine to pass out now. "I guess neither of us were lucky this time, but I still won." Ichigo stammered out as he passed out unconscious.

-Northern Kaze no Kuni day before Ichigo's fight-

Tessai had traveled slowly to the clans compound that was the size of a small town because he had used a camouflage technique that rendered him invisible to anyone without an inherited doujutsu (visual technique) like the sharingan or the byakugan. The hardest part was avoiding the pests that were the Suna Anbu patrol squads. They had become a nuisance to him as some of them were sensors which means that if he was close enough that they would know that someone was there even if they did not know who it was. They would do whatever they had to do to try and capture him or eliminate him because they would think of him as a threat to their village. With Tessai knowing this he used the most thought possible for him to be careful not to get caught by the trackers, or patrol men of the hidden sand village. He had finally made it to the Kuchiki clan compound and was at the gates looking at the guards stand seeing two men with flat black hair wearing blue kimono's slightly darker than sky blue.

"Hello traveler we need your passport and permission granted from the clan head to be allowed to enter." One of the two identical guards said to Tessai as he walked up to them.

"I must speak with your clan head. This is a political matter. I have a form filled out with the info we are here about as well as an I.O.U. signed by a Byakuya Kuchiki for a favor to my leader Kisuke Urahara." Tessai explained upon seeing the most real signature by their clan head that they have ever seen on the I.O.U. both of their eyes widened indefinitely.

"Okay then, Kade here will lead you to Byakuya-sama's estate to discuss your terms." One of the two guards said pointing to the other. Tessai said nothing the entire way from the gate all the way to the mansion that stood before him. He then walked to the door of the mansion and knocked on the door hoping for a response. To his luck it took less than anyone could have expected for the door to open showing a woman of around thirty years of age holding an infant near the age of Naruto.

"I need to speak to Byakuya-sama." Tessai spoke in a tone even more serious if that is even possible than his usual, "I have a message from my friend Kisuke." Tessai finished his voice returning to its normal tune.

"Come on in then this is his house after all." The blacke haired woman with a petite frame wearing a yukata of a light brown color and hints of pink along it, "I am Byakuya's mother, Hisana and this is his little sister Rukia." She said to him while motioning for him to follow her inside of the building. "Byakuya dear, you have a visitor hear to speak with you about a favor you owe his friend. I think his name was Kisuke."

"Send them into the office now, please." Byakuya could be heard speaking loud enough to be heard through the halls. Once Tessai walked into the room he handed Byakuya the letter from Kisuke and Byakuya read over it.

Dear Byakuya,

It appears that I need to cash in on that favor you offered all those years ago. In the next ten years a civil war will start in kaminari no kuni (the land of lightning) and I was hoping you could help since I am building an army and at the bottom of the scroll if a reverse summon seal. If you wish to carry out your word you gave me all those years ago I will be giving you another favor that I know you will love. Other than the access to your men for the coming war I would like to use your compound as a base to keep some of my men. Our only other base is in Uzu no kuni, and the reason I can give you this information is because I trust you, but if you decline and wish to go against me and turn me in then my friend Tessai could be very upset and with access to all five elements he could really cause some damage to your clan if he chose. Also I trust that you will make the right decision as I did all those years ago when I saved you from those kiri ninjas.

Sincerely, your friend Kisuke Urahara.

"So what is your answer, Byakuya-sama?" Tessai asked the man in front of him. Byakuya then took a few minutes to think before he made up his mind. He had decided on what he was going to do.

"We will aid you all." Byakuya said, "Besides I miss Kisuke, and if we win this civil war then we will join kumo as an official ninja clan." Byakuya stated causing Tessai to gasp in relief, he did not want to destroy the clan compound like he would have had to if Byakuya had not agreed.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama." Tessai said in a respectful way. "Now that that is taken care of , let us get you a new sword." Tessai finished while pulling out a scroll and rolling it out in front of Byakuya on his desk. "Now focus your chakra into the scroll and a sword will appear. After you get it I would suggest meditating, so you can meet your new partner." Tessai's words to Byakuya were returned with a confused look from the clan head.

"What do you mean partner? Swords do not have souls." Byakuya said, "Unless they are Zanpakto?" After he said this he saw Tessai nodding in the affirmative. "Why would you give me one of the world's most powerful weapons?" he asked the older and larger man.

"The reason is because you are now one of Kisuke's generals and you need to be powerful to be able to do that. Also in this army there are no jounin no generals and none of the standard ninja ranks. There are only captains and there squads." Tessai explained. Byakuya then focused his chakra into the scroll and a standard sized katana shot out of the scroll into his hands. "Now I must be on my way for now Kisuke asked for a whole army, so good bye for now Kuchiki-taicho." Tessai then disappeared from existence as he had decided to start looking for more recruits for the army.

-Same day in a town just inside the land of iron-

Kisuke and Naruto had made it to the land of iron and had even found an isolated house in the woods away from the town. This would make it easier to train Naruto when he gets older. For now though Kisuke had bought new clothes, food, and the house for them. This was going to be Naruto's home until the war, just outside the realm of the shinobi world. This way no one will recognize him and I will be able to train him in peace as I raise him. I hope he is just as talented as his father, but regardless he will be kumo's savior. Kisuke knew that it was true and if it was not then he would still love to have the chance to get his friends back especially his 'Neko-hime' Yoruichi I miss you.

A/N- That's the chapter people after this chapter, there will be a short explanation of the situation in kumo and konoha. Then there will be a time skip to the beginning of Naruto's training. I also have decided to let you all make a few choices on this one.

-Read and Review-

Naruto's Zanpakto:

Kazeshini (Shuhei's)

Tenken (Komamora's)

Suzumushi (Kaname's)

Shinso (Gin's)

Naruto's pairing (This will not be a harem)

Soi feng

Rukia

Samui

Yugito

Ages:

Naruto-Three months old

Ichigo-just turned fifteen

Kisuke-eighteen

Tessai-eighteen

Minato-twenty four

Hiruzen and Danzou-sixty six

Byakuya-seventeen

Kenpachi-thirty four

A/N- On the polls I will accept it though the actuall polls and through reviewing with your vote


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, I bet you all though I forgot to update didn't you? I had a few issues with internet connections and had a test on Tuesday. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Review responses-

Wichowoman-Thank you for the heads up on over aging Danzou and Hiruzen, must have slipped my mind, but I fixed the ages at the end of this chapter

Oblivionknight7-That is a possibility that it might not be a x-over, but if you read on it might become one.

Nightwing1493-I cannot will myself to use ryujin jakka because it has been done, it is the same reason that I did not make Hyorinmaru an option. They have been done before.

Tensa-Zangetsu102- Thanks for the heads up on that I fixed it by putting it at the end of this chapter, Thanks.

LordGhostStriker- Your vote on the Zanpakto just sounded awesome and if it wins I will probably do that if you are okay with it. First it has to win though.

Everyone else-Think you to everyone who reviewed, I did not include it in the responses if they were just votes on the polls. Thank you all for your participation I hope you all continue to participate and enjoy this story, I am trying hard to make a good story. If there are any stupid mistakes that you notice tell me please.

I own none of Naruto or Bleach, but I do own OCs if there are any

-Konoha-

It has been a week since Danzo and Hiruzen's appointment to the roles as the advisors for the hokage. Most ideas that this would be an unwise decision had been silenced by Danzo quickly in fear of losing the new seat that he had only recently gotten. Hiruzen at first had been disappointed in his successor's choice of advisor, and then he realized that Danzo could be useful, but he had to be watched or he would try things. Hiruzen had remained in the dark about Minato's decision to reopen the Root Anbu and the funding for the foundation. Minato had not moved past his depression of losing his son so early in his life, but he was both keeping himself submerged in his work as much as he possibly could, and he was satisfied with knowing that his son was still alive as he would always know through the seal that he had placed on himself and his son the same day that he was kidnapped. He honestly didn't want to see the seal fade, so he had adopted wearing tan combat gloves in order to keep it hidden. He would only check for it if he needed to be reassured that he was still alive. Minato knew that he would one day see his son again, and he hoped that it would be soon and that he would be alive again. With the loss of his son which was the village's only jinchiruki, Danzo recommended that they take one from another village. He knew that it would take a while to have a new jinchiruki, so he came to the conclusion that whichever one that they went for they would have to kill the jinchiruki and seal it into a Konoha child, or kidnap one of the recently born jinchiruki. That meant that they could kidnap the Nibi from kumo, the nanabi from taki, or the ichibi from suna. Minato had decided to allow Danzo to use his Root Anbu to either kill the target or capture depending on Danzo's choice. He did this in order to keep all of the other Great Shinobi Nations from suspecting them knowing how well the root are trained to never reveal anything if captured, and to keep Hiruzen from knowing about the plans for obtaining another biju (tailed beast) and in turn receiving a new Jinchiruki. On the more public side a new prodigy said to be on an equal level to Minato has been found within the Uchiha clan. Itachi Uchiha his long time friend Fugaku's son. Itachi was being allowed to enter the academy at age three when the normal age of entry is seven and graduation at twelve. This was a good thing for the village as they need their prodigies to be known to make the power of Konoha more concrete along with the new temporary curriculum that the academy will be under for the next seven years. The new curriculum is meant to produce much stronger shinobi at a faster rate it is very similar to the war time curriculum except that it does not require any children to attend as it will remain voluntary. Danzo and Hiruzen created the curriculum that would create a group of balanced shinobi as the villages new genin that can be molded into any specialty for the future. Past Minato and Danzo's plotting for kidnapping, the entirety of their speech of foreign affairs have been done with the council to decide on who they would attempt to ally themselves with in order to rebuild the financial state of the village. They also shut down all possibilities for the intel on the jinchiruki of the Kyuubi's kidnapping from getting out of the village. Many hours of planning in the short week came to a casual normal flow to the civilian side of operations for the village while the Shinobi side of the operations were running frantically throughout the village to try to rebuild the village. The entire situation left a very scared council of an attack on the leaf due to their current position of weakness, especially with two of the strongest ninja loyal to the village out of the village and their numbers in the area of Shinobi as diminished as it is from the Kyuubi's rampage. In the opinion of those who have survived wars in the past like Sakumo Hatake they could say that the village was not doing bad considering the circumstances that they are in with the Jinchiruki out of the village and their forces weakened as they are. Though majority of the new laws that the civilian side of the council tried to pass were vetoed immediately by Minato they have seemed far happier than they were before Naruto was kidnapped. This initially had infuriated the hokage that they would be happy about an infant being kidnapped, more specifically his child, but he decided that he could not hold petty grudges when he had an entire village to run and an entire country to represent. Minato just had to set the board and let things with Jiraya's search and spy network fall into place along with Danzo's control of Root and their plans, and Hiruzen's political skills. He knew that the next couple of years would be very 'troublesome' as a Nara would put it. Though the world seemed to hate Minato he never seemed to waver on his faith for the future of the village, and he would never give up on his son. Because he promised his wife that he would watch over their son.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

-Night of the Kyuubi attack Sealing room-

A woman with crimson flowing hair that seemed to be rushing to paint symbols onto a baby boy's stomach and around him from the outside in, the array was nearly ten foot in diameter and intensively complex. The woman painting the array was rushing the array because time was limited due to the Kyuubi outside rampaging throughout the village. The Crimson haired woman was Kushina Uzumaki said to be the greatest seal master or mistress since the downfall of Uzushiogakure (hidden whirlpool.) The once the seals array was finished she began going through hand seals and as she finished the hand seals the roof of the room became a large whole with the Kyuubi's tail over top of the room. She then put her hands on to the baby and yelled, "Kami no dai ni rerumushīru, fuin (Divine Second Realm Seal, Seal)" When she yelled this the entire array that she had finished painting receded into the center of the seal on the baby's stomach. Leaving the central seal in the center with eight lines of array coming from it around the baby's body, and she sent her legendary chakra chains into the sky grabbing the tail of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed Fox.) Seconds after the tail had been restrained and she grabbed the new born they disappeared.

-Field just outside the village-

Within one second they appeared on the field using Minato's reverse version of the Hirashin to pull them to the field. Minato was standing across from the giant beast one on one, and as the beast would fire off one of its bijudama (tailed beast bomb) Minato would use one of his special three pronged kunai to transport the attack away with his space time barrier technique. When Minato noticed his wife carrying his son and soon to be Jinchiruki he flashed in front of the Kitsune and then flashed away again this time holding the Fox so that it would come with him. After they flashed he saw glowing yellow chains flying and wrapping themselves around the fox. He then yelled "clear!" and flashed back outside of the chakra repressing chains.

Hearing this Kushina tightened the Chains as fast as she ever had done before, but it wasn't fast enough as she was impaled by one of the claws of the Kyuubi. "Damn" Kushina screamed in pain from the foreign claw in her stomach. "Minato come here quick!" she yelled through the excruciating pain.

Minato did as he was instructed and came to his wife as fast as he possibly could, "What is it, Kushina?" Minato asked his now dying wife.

"Minato, after giving birth and now being impaled by this baka kitsune, there is nearly no chance I survive tonight in fact I guarantee that I die tonight." She began to explain, "I only want you to promise me that you will look after my Naru-chan, our son. Please Minato just promise me this last wish." She said as she began to go through an entirely new set of hand seals that Minato recognized.

"No Kushina-chan let me do it, so that you can live. You can raise him. Please Kushina I can't live without you." Minato cried to his wife not wanting to lose her like this. The emotion of realizing that his wife was going to give up her life took away all of his sense of logic.

"Minato if you do that, he will grow up an orphan. I am going to die either way, let me do it in a way that will save my village and all of my friends. Most importantly to save you and Naruto" She cried back to him, "Just promise me, so that I can die happily." She finished in tears along with finishing her hand seals.

"I promise you Kushina. I will look after our son. I will make sure that he lives to be a great ninja." Minato said still crying to his wife, "I promise."

"Thank you." Kushina said before turning to the blonde baby, "Shiki fuin: Eight signs tetragram seal" She screamed as an incorporeal being appeared behind her. The shinigami's beads then were sent away and layered themselves around the Kyuubi on top of the chakra chains. Then the Shinigami's hand went through Kushina's stomach and landed flat on the infant's stomach causing the final array to recede while pulling the Kyuubi into the Divine second realm seal and locking it away with the Shinigami's seal. This seal was powerful enough to hold two full Kyuubis. After the seal was complete the Shinigami faded away and Kushina fell to the ground next to Naruto and she spoke her last three words, "I love you."

This night has been continuously playing through Minato's head since the night that it actually happened. It tears him apart, but he hides it well and he knows that he must be strong in order to keep that promise. The promise of his lifetime.

-Kumogakure council room-

"Raikage-sama we have reports that Urahara is moving again." An Anbu said to the Sandaime Raikage the father of Ay and Bee, in front of the entire shinobi and civilian council "What do you think we should do, sir?" The Anbu finished.

"I suggest we leave the pest alone. It isn't like he can hurt us by himself." Said a man with the coloring of a life-sized voodoo doll wearing a white haori said.

"Mayuri, Shut it you have no say in this department. Your only job is to do your fucking research stay out of the fighting." Said the overly muscle covered man known as Ay.

"Silence Ay, Mayuri is right. If he is alone the man could do nothing much to us." The Raikage said to his eldest son. "Storm you are not to attack him you are to keep track of his travels, but do not attack him until I command it." The Raikage said.

"That sounds good Raikage-sama. I believe that was a most wise decision." Said a man of around six foot wearing glasses said, "Who will be taking care of young Yugito-chan. As the Nibi jinchiruki we need someone of the upmost skill to raise her and then to later train her. We need her to be stronger for the future." The man continued to speak.

"Yes Aizen you are correct, and I believe that you will be the perfect choice to raise her." The Raikage responded to him, "Does anyone object to Sosuke Aizen's adoption of Yugito Nii the new jinchiruki to the Nibi." No one had any objections to the adoption and Aizen smirked, as he knew that he was now one step closer to controlling Kumo himself.

"Hey Aizen you know, I can help with the Biju yo" Said the man standing next to Ay, this man was known as Kirabi or Bee.

"Bee, stop with all of the rapping." Both the Raikage and Ay said at the same time to the younger of the two brothers.

"Bee-san that sounds brilliant. I will need your help one day." Aizen said to him. "Thank you Bee-san."

Aizen was happy that everything that he had planned had worked out so far. His use of the Zanpakto that he stole from the scientist Urahara has increased the pace at which he can take over this village full of fools. Aizen has always planned to take over, but when he stole the Zanpakto Kyoka Suigetsu from the scientist Kisuke who had only had a few of them at the time. Kyoka Suigetsu has allowed Aizen to control the Raikage and a few members of council to an extent. Everything in Kumo seemed to be going the way that he has wanted ever since he got the scientist exiled from the village. He got rid of him, but it was truly the Raikage's order for his exile due to insubordination on 'alleged' human experimentation that Aizen had created with the unmatchable genjutsu that allows him to entirely hypnotize his target when they see the released form of the sword. Not everyone in Kumo was happy with Kisuke's exile, but they did not mention it very much because they did not wish to meet the same fate. Though she did not say anything there was the female jonin, Yorouichi Shihoin who was the leader of the assassination corps in Kumo's Storm Anbu, she did investigate the incident as she had been dating the man who had been exiled. She could not find any proof of human experimentation in any of Kisuke's notes or in any of his labs even the ones that the Raikage had sent people to investigate. This made it known that Kisuke was innocent at least to her. She was hoping that he would come back one day, but until that day she was going to raise her old friends one year old girl named Soi feng. Her friend, Aneko Feng, died from a lethal poison after an infiltration mission to Suna. She had been discovered and had to fight her way out of the village and ended up getting stabbed by a blade laced in poison from a puppet. By the time she got back it was too late and there was no way to save her from the poison, so instead of letting her friends daughter live in an orphanage she adopted her and is going to raise her to be a good assassin. She learned that raising a child would not be easy as she had originally thought it would be. She knew that she had to stay in Kumo because that is what Kisuke would want her to do. He would want her to stay and be happy while he worked to be able to come back to the village. In situations where he is brought up in council meetings she stays silent as to keep him safe from the assassination corps. Yorouichi wanted nothing more but to kill the Raikage for banishing her boyfriend, but she knew that it would be much more of a benefit for him if she stayed and argued in his favor for his readmission to the village, but she knew that a civil war was coming and she was afraid that Kisuke would be the cause. She always had her faith though, her faith that her boyfriend would come back one day, and come back safely.

-Border of Kaminari no kuni-

"Well your new boy won didn't he, Renshi?" Imashi said in complete shock that Ikkaku had lost a fight. The only person that he had ever seen beat Ikkaku was Zaraki, but no one has ever beaten Zaraki he is just too powerful.

"That is right. Now once he heals up he gets a shot at Zaraki." Renshi responded while taking the money from the man who ran the fights. This one fight landed him a near permanent spot in the cave. He knew that this Ichigo could not beat Zaraki, but at least it would bring the mad man back to the ring. He had gotten bored killing weaklings, so they knew that Zaraki would be happy with a new victim to his insanity.

-Later that night-

"Good job, Ichigo." Renshi said to the bandaged Ichigo, "You won the fight. Now you get a shot at Zaraki." He finished grinning wider than anyone he had ever done before.

"Good, when is the fight. I'm ready now." Ichigo said to Renshi. "I do not care if I win this one I just need to survive." Ichigo said sitting up grabbing his jacket and sword, but he couldn't stay up without his swords support. "Where is the fucker who did this to me? This shit hurts."

"Ikkaku, you mean?" Renshi asked Ichigo just grunted out a sound that resembled 'yes', "Oh that is good, he wanted to talk to you too. He will be in here in a few now that you are awake."

"Good, I guess we could talk after I kick his ass again." Ichigo answered and received a small chuckle form Renshi. "What is so funny?" Ichigo yelled truly angry that he was being underestimated.

Before Renshi could answer a glare of light came into the room, the glare came from the reflecting light from Ikkaku's bald head. "You, you beat me. How, I have only ever been beaten by one man and now you think you can simply beat him too." Ikkaku was saying in a serious tone that was not present in any way during their fight. "Now I do have a question though, now that I know I can't do anything about it you beat me, but why do you want to fight Zaraki?" Ikkaku asked truly curious as to why anyone would want to fight the man that they have to use chains to stop from killing everyone in the cave.

"One of my senseis told me about him and told me that he would love to get back into war, and it just so happens that my sensei is building an army, so I am here to recruit the man you call Zaraki." Ichiso answered. Ikkaku nodded and was silent for a few moments.

"If he joins your army I wish to join as well." Ikkaku said to Ichigo, "If there are more people like you in this army then it will help me get stronger." Ikkaku finished with "Good luck with Zaraki, you will need it."

"I will not need any help. I just need to survive long enough to convince him to come with me." Ichigo said as Ikkaku left the room leaving Renshi and Ichigo behind in the room.

"Well if you really think you are ready your fight will be tomorrow. Zaraki can't wait according to Imashi. He wants to take your head off." Renshi says to Ichigo only for Ichigo to break out laughing.

"I won't die. I have far too much to live for. I need to live to help my sensei, and for his dreams" Ichigo said inspirationally, he left out Naruto to keep his tough guy act more believable than if he said for his baby brother.

"Okay, okay, I never said you were gonna die. I just said that he wants you dead." Renshi started, "Also, if you survive I could always send your 'army' some of the fighters from here, and I could also help financially, but only if you don't die tomorrow" Renshi explained to Ichigo.

-Next Day-

"You ready, Ichigo, because todays match won't be in the ring it will be in Zaraki's persona room for matches." Renshi said to Ichigo as he stretched, "Once you get in there the only way out is to win, and if you win there will be a pretty penny in it for you." Renshi finished saying as Ichigo picked up his sword and they left for Zaraki's chamber.

"Let's go." Ichigo said sternly walking for the chamber.

Once they got there Imashi was waiting, "You may have beat Ikkaku, but Zaraki will end you. You got that carrot top?" Imashi said to Ichigo opening the door, Ichigo ignored him and just walked in hearing Imashi say, "It's your funereal."

Once inside Ichigo saw a man chained to a wall with a large grin on his face, "You feel strong." The chained man said before he spiked his chakra and the chains holding him to the wall snapped and he stood up and swung his sword down and the remains of the chains were irradicated. "My name is Kepachi Zaraki, and my only friend is my daughter who will be watching from the sidelines." He said pointing to the small girl with pink hair that appeared to be around five or six years old. "Let's have some fun."

"Sure thing, but let's have a chat in the meantime." Ichigo said as he released his Zanpakto from its cloth wrapping. "My sensei is building an army and he said that he knew you before you went rogue." Ichigo said as Kenpachi's sword was brought down onto Ichigo's sword held defensively. Not wanting to let up Kenpachi continued to slash at Ichigo who parried every swing with his own defensively until his back was to a wall then Kenpachi raised his sword with one hand and crashed it down with one hand wanting to see how good this kid really was, but he was surprised to see his target now had his own sword against his stomach attempting to disembowel him.

"You think that this toothpick could actually cut me. My entire body is coated in my chakra which is comparable to one of the lesser tailed beasts." Kenpachi said laughing at Ichigo's attempt to cut him, "Who is this person who has met me and still lives. I hate all of those pieces of trash from kumo ever since I was denied blood by that son of a Bitch Aizen." Kenpachi said raising his sword and attempting to dissect Ichigo with another strong swing at his head. Ichigo rolled away from the sword in order to preserve his life.

"Kisuke Urahara. That is who is building this army, and if you join you can kill all the kumo 'trash' you want." Ichigo answered as he dodged a horizontal slash that would have decapitated him before swinging his own sword at Kenpachi's face where Kenpachi was wearing an eye patch only to have it blocked by Kenpachi's sword.

"Oh Kisuke wants me, does he?" Kenpachi asked, "Well I do owe him for this patch here, and you said I get to cut down Kumo." Kenpachi continued to think aloud as he swung his sword down at Ichigo trying to make his decision on what to do. Ichigo while wearing out quickly was protecting himself efficiently hoping that Kenpachi would decide soon or he might actually die in these chambers. Ichigo put as much chakra as he could without activating his zanpaktos power to make a vertical slice at Kenpachi's shoulder to try and slow Kenpachi down. When he saw his blade he saw blood on it, and then he looked up to see kenpachi smiling and even heard him chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Ichigo asked frustrated that this man that he could have just fatally injured is laughing at it like it's just a paper cut. "I though you said I couldn't cut you." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"It has been awhile since anyone cut me and for it to be a child to cut me." Kenpachi said smiling towards Ichigo. "How about this, if you survive the next attack I will join you all along with my followers." Kenpachi proposed to Ichigo.

"Sounds good" Ichigo said while thinking 'Zangetsu I need some help here' after he said that Kenpachi grabbed his sword with both hands, 'Yes, Ichigo we need to put all of our remaining chakra into this next attack' He heard in his head.

"You know want carrot head, when you use both hands the power behind your swing exponentially grows. This is the art of kendo" Kenpachi said as he began to glow and charged Ichigo, in return Ichigo began to glow a purplish blue color and charged from his own side to try to match Kenpachi's swing. When the two blades collided an explosion of chakra happened blowing them both to the ground leaving them both on the ground. They both were laying on the floor smiling and bleeding. Then the small girl from earlier jumped from the wall and walked over to the two prone figures, and saw both of them smiling.

"Good job carrot boy, I've never seen anyone have this much fun with Kenny before." She said in an innocent tone, "here you go" she said holding out a seal on a piece of paper, "hold this and you will feel fine soon." Ichigo held the paper in his hands and she walked over to Kenpachi and pulled off his eye patch releasing a surge of chkra that healed him while some of it was siphoned into the seal that Ichigo was holding. After a few minutes both were healed, but they both passed out from severe chakra exhaustion.

-four years later, land of iron-

Over the next four years Kisuke had actually enjoyed himself raising the Kyuubi jinchiruki. The boy loved to play with large sticks like they were swords and he was an unnaturally good shot with the small bow that Kisuke had given him to hunt with. The boy adopted Kisuke's love of questioning things in a calm yet joyful way. He had learned allot about the world from asking his 'dad', and just as much from his surrogate big brother Ichigo. His dad had told him that he would start his training to be a shinobi, or a 'super person' as Naruto called them. Naruto had secretly been practicing things he had read in Kisuke's books on something called chakra. He tried to do the leaf exercise for a while and was now working on tree walking all without telling Kisuke. Today is Naruto's fourth birthday and he was waiting inside for Kisuke who had called for his generals who he called captains to come for his birthday.

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table reading over a strategy book that Kisuke had given him a few months ago, he had already read it once, but was reading it again in order to understand it better. While Naruto was sitting there he heard the door open and Kisuke say "Guess who's here Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could guess people began to file into the kitchen. A large man with long black hair tied to bells and wore an eye patch, another tall man of dark skin with a curly French style mustache, a moderate sized man with white hair wearing glasses, a man of around six foot wearing standard black shinobi gear a white haori and a long blue scarf, and a blue haired teen of around five foot seven.

"Kenny-oji, Tessai-oji, Ishida-san, kuchiki-ni, Toshi-ni! I thought you all forgot. Only Ichi-ni was here earlier and he is sleeping in my room right now." Naruto said with an inhuman level of joy at seeing his surrogate family here.

"I'm not in your room, if I was how could I have this?" Ichigo's voice could be heard saying behind the group of men. He then walked to the front holding a large cake that said 'happy birthday Naruto' at seeing the cake Naruto was jumping with joy.

"Before we do cake, let's do presents. I should go last since mine is special." Kisuke said loudly and with just as much joy as the young child had used.

"Fine" said Ishida Ryuken, "Here you go Naruto I got you a new bow that is larger and some new arrows." Ryuken claimed handing over the bow from behind his back.

"That is great and all, but I bet my gift is better than some old bow." Byakuya said not wanting to be out done by anyone when it came to gifts, "Here it is Naruto, a scroll full of basic ninjutsu, and I have got another one for you after we check your elemental affinity." He said this handing the scroll to Naruto who happily sat it down next to his bow with stars in his eyes. He couldn't wait to learn some ninjutsu.

"Mine, might not be as glamorous, but it is just as useful." Tessai said handing Naruto a box of brand new shuriken, kunai, and senbon. "Also these might be useful. Some body weights, five pounds for each limb for now." Tessai finished handing him the weights which Naruto immediately put on his arms and legs.

"I guess I'm next am I?" said the youngest of the group Toshiro Hitsugaya Yuki. He then pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing a pair of combat gloves that left the finger tips uncovered on the back of each glove it hand the kanji for nine inscribed in red. "These gloves have storage seals in them that can hold nearly a thousand kunai and shuriken." Naruto put them on immediately and smiled even wider in thought of how useful that they would one day be for him.

"Here you go kid." Said Kenpachi handing the boy a mask that covered the lower half of his face, "It is like my eye patch it constantly drains on your chakra and it will give you a power boost when you need it" Naruto looked at it for a few seconds and sat it down with his scroll and bow.

"Naruto, your last gifts are for me to train you with the gift Kisuke is giving you." Ichigo said as Kisuke walked forward with a large scroll and rolled it out. "This scroll holds your gift you just have to focus your chakra into it and your gift shall appear" Ichigo explained to the young blonde headed boy.

"That is right, Naruto just focus it into the scroll." Kisuke advised and Naruto did as he was advised and a katana came out of the scroll and Naruto held it with eyes the size of all of Kaze no kuni (land of wind).

"Thank you all so much I will make you all proud." Naruto said, "I will one day be just as awesome as all of you" He finished explaining to his surrogate family.

"And Naruto, Today your training starts." Kisuke said, "I will teach you taijutsu and strategy, and Kenpachi and Ichigo will teach you a form of kenjutsu called zanjutsu. Your training will not be easy. With your inhuman chakra levels your control will probably be shot, so we should get started soon." Kisuke explained this to Naruto who jumped with joy and strapped his Zanpakto to his hip and his bow to his back, and put his mask on that he got from Kenpachi.

"Okay tou-san I'm ready." Naruto said, "When do we get started with that training you were talking about. If I want to be as awesome as you all. Then we need to get started soon." Naruto said to them all.

"We will start tomorrow, for now just meditate for now." Kisuke said and Ichigo just nodded in agreement. "The next few years will be long, and it is all we have got left though as we have gotten word that Aizen will move in two years." Kisuke explained to everyone else.

"We better make the most of the time we have." Toshiro said to the group who all nodded as they may have a small army, but as its captains they must continue to get stronger. They knew that they only had a few years before civil war began.

A/N-This chapter is shorter than I had originally thought it would be but the leaf will make another appearance in the next chapter which will be the longest one yet as there will be allot to explain and that will happen, Naruto will learn his Zanpakto's name and things will start to bubble. The votes for the Zanpakto will last until next wendsday December the third. Everyone can vote again on the Zanpakto and I will add them. Only one vote for each person after this chapter. The pairing poll will be open for a few more chapters.

Zanpakto Poll-

Tenken-2

Kazeshini-3

Shinso-4

Katen Kyotostu-1

Suzumushi-2

Pairings Poll-

Rukia-2

Samui-4

Soi feng-7

Yugito-2

Ages (some are corrected):

Danzou and Hiruzen-fifty four

Kisuke-twenty two

Teessai-twenty two

Byakuya-nineteen

Minato-twenty eight

Kenpachi-thirty eight

Yorouichi-twenty two

Ichigo-eighteen

Ikkaku-twenty one

Aizen-twenty nine

Renshi-thirty two

Soi feng-five

Rukia-four

Read and Review

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry all of this madness took so long.

The winner for the Zanpakto was Shinso. This was a surprise to me, and I knew it would be the hardest of them to write. What's writing without a challenge though? Thanks to everyone who voted in the polling. As I said in the last chapter the leaf will return in this chapter and it should be the longest yet.

To all f those who left reviews thank you, and before you read this chapter be warned that nothing for the future of this story is set in stone as I have hundreds of possible ideas myself.

I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the Character Tai Lee, she is from Avatar the last airbender

-Outside of Kisuke's house the day after Naruto's birthday-

"Okay Naruto today your physical training begins" Kisuke said. "First I want you to run up laps until you can't run anymore or I say stop. After that we will find you a taijutsu style. Now go." Kisuke exclaimed and with that Naruto began to run as fast as any four year old could run. He continued to run laps, and Kisuke thought 'How can a four year old have this much stamina he has only been at it for an hour and he has at least ran eight miles and he doesn't even seem to be out of breathe.' After Naruto had finished roughly ten miles and was still going strong Kisuke had finally decided to stop the boy. 'I am out of it. This has been way more running than I expected but if I complain he might not train me. I can't show weakness to tou-san' Naruto thought dying on the inside, but unwilling to let it show.

"Was that good tou-san?" Naruto asked Kisuke smiling and breathing slowly. "I tried my hardest. Did I do good?" He finished asking.

"You did great Naruto-kun. Now that we have seen your massive amounts of stamina I have decided that one of the styles that I took from kumo would be good for you salled toraken(tiger fist)" It is a style meant to have you outlast your opponent with speed and then using great strength to take them out in one shot."Kisuke explained, "With your endurance this style will be great for you. I am going to give you the scroll on the katas for it" Kisuke said handing Naruto the scroll that he had pulled out of his jacket, "I will leave you to it, while I am making your training regimen. Remember to work on your ninjutsu too." Kisuke said walking to the house to write up the plans for Naruto"s training.

"Sure thing tou-san I will get it down." Naruto exclaimed happily sitting the taijutsu scroll down once Kisuke was out of eye shot and got out the ninjutsu scroll that Byakuya had given him the day before. Naruto didn't want to learn all of the ninjutsu in order because he wanted to get to the 'cool' stuff fast, so instead of reading the beginning he just flipped it to the middle close to the end. "What is that jutsu that looks cool" Naruto thought aloud looking at the instructions for a jutsu 'A-rank kinjutsu, Kage buhnshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique). This technique creates solid clones of the caster that split the chakra up into multiple pieces. Clones can be used to aid in combat, but the most useful part of the technique is that it transfers memories back to the caster when they are dispelled. The kage buhnshin no jutsu is forbidden because it requires intense levels of chakra, and it can cause shock due to overload of memories from dispelling them, but if the caster has enough chakra it would increase their learning curve by an exponential rate. Side note: when used for training purposes clones return one third of the muscle mass gained by the clones.'

'That is awesome. If I learn this I would be able to be an awesome ninja like tou-san and Ichi-ni' Naruto thought as he started to attempt the jutsu. 'So I imagine an image of myself and push chakra into it while holding this hand seal.' After fifteen minutes of trying to get it right he focused all of the chakra that he could into his image of himself. After that he yelled "Kage buhnshin no jutsu!"with that over a hundred clones of himself appeared all around him. "Awesome. Now I want half of you to go run laps until you drop or dispel, and the other half to go and practice the toraken taijutsu." Naruto commanded the clones and they left to do as they were commanded. Naruto then began to read up on the other jutsu in the scrolls from Byakuya. 'One thing at a time with the clones. First I have to learn my taijutsu, and then I guarantee tou-san will teach me some ninjutsu.' Naruto thought as he practiced the kawarimi no jutsu (substitution technique.) Naruto practiced until it got dark and he then had all of his over a hundred dispel not paying attention to what the scroll had said earlier which made him pass out. After Naruto passed out Kisuke came out to tell him to come in and saw him unconscious on the ground.

"I guess we will start on your strategy skills tomorrow." Kisuke said as he picked up the four year old blonde and carried him in. He then went to put Naruto in his bed, but before he got him there he heard Naruto yawn in Kisuke's arms. "You okay Naruto?" Kisuke asked the now groggy boy.

"Yeah, Tou-san I'm fine I just have a headache." Naruto said to his adoptive father, "What are we doing tonight. I'm not ready to go to bed. I want to keep learning."

"Okay Naruto I will give you two options. One is that we play shogi and work on your strategy skills, or I can teach you a very powerful ninja art that even Ichigo-kun doesn't is called fuinjutsu (dealing technique.)" Kisuke asked, and Naruto got happyhe wanted to learn anything to make him stronger so that he would make his tou-san and ni-sans proud of him.

"Fuinjutsu. That sounds awesome. I want to learn that." Naruto said to Kisuke, who thought 'With who his parents were how would he not want to learn fuinjutsu. One created the most efficient way to kill with it and the other was an Uzumaki.'

"Okay Naruto-kun sit down." He obeyed and sat down in front of the sealing materials that Kisuke had laying out for him. "Now I want you to write the word combust in the best kanji you can on this piece of paper." After Kisuke told him that Naruto did what he was told. "Now Naruto. Sealing is not as most people think it is, many complex words of kanji, instead it is many simple words in kanji with specific affects. Other than the use of the kanji there are specific arrays to every seal, such as a sealing scroll or an explosive tag." Kisuke explained to Naruto, and began to draw the array for the scroll that Naruto had inscribed with the kanji for combust.

"So now that it has both the kanji and the array do we feed it chakra, so it will combust, right?" Naruto asked Kisuke who was surprised that Naruto had figured it out regardless of who his parents were figuring that out on your own that fundamental principal always had to be explained to people.

"Yes Naruto that is correct." Kisuke responded before motioning for Naruto to do the honors, and Naruto did indeed force chakra into it and the scroll burst into flames. Kisuke then went over how to make basic seals, as well as explaining that there are one hundred levels to become a seal master. Then Naruto went to his bed and slept for the night. The next day his first Zanjutsu lesson will begin along with him starting his physical workouts.

The next morning Naruto woke up early so he could make some clones to work on the taijutsu, and workout. He also decided to make some toast and other breakfast foods for his 'tou-san' and ni-san. When he noticed that they weren't getting up any time soon he went outside and began to train as hard as he could. He was doing as many push-ups as he could, and then ran until he saw Ichigo walk out of the house, and over to him. He had sent his clones away so that they would not be seen by Kisuke or Ichigo, so that they would be surprised when they spar.

"Hey Naruto come here. We are going to start your Zanjutsu training. For now it will just be me. Now get that sword of yours ready because I'm coming for you."Ichigo said putting Zangetsu into a good stance. "Unlike taijutsu there is no scroll to teach you the use of your Zanpakto. That can only come from power, experience, and meditation." Ichigo explained as he rushed his surrogate younger brother. He was surprised when Naruto actually blocked the swing instead of dodging. After an hour of sparring with their swords Ichigo said, "Now Naruto I want you to meditate, and focus on your sword. Try to push your chakra into the sword and let its chakra seep into you. Let it into your mind like you would a genjutsu." Naruto nodded to Ichigo's words. He then sat down and laid his Zanpakto across his lap and began to meditate.

After what felt like hours Naruto opened his eyes and was in a new place that looked like an entrance to a dungeon with a giant door that covered the entire door on the far side of the room, while the room that he was in appeared to be some kind of throne room. As Naruto turned he saw a throne where a boy that looked to be his own age was sitting. The boy was wearing blue shinobi pants and a black shirt underneath of a haori that matched his pants. He was wearing a crown and had a small daggerlike blade sheathed at his hip. His face was hard to distinguish due to his blue hair that left bangs covering his eyes, but his mouth was visible and he did not seem to be amused.

"Hello Naruto. My name is…" The boy said to Naruto, "I have been waiting to meet you Naruto. I am Prince…" The boy once more said. He then disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto.

"What did you say that your name was?" Naruto asked the boy, "Are you my Zanpakto spirit?" Naruto asked the young boy again.

"Yes I am your Zanpakto spirit. Do you think that I am powerful? OR do you think that I am weak because of my age and size." The boy blue clad boy said.

"Well, I don't know. Are you strong?" Naruto asked the boy not wanting to say that the boy was right.

"If you believe that I can be a strong tool and partner, then you will be able to hear my name. In order to make sure that you will hear my name I will attack you."The royal boy said making his distance between himself and Naruto, and unsheathing the small dagger sized blade.

"What are you going to do with that small sword when mine has a much greater reach than yours does?" Naruto asked the boy who said three words.

"Shoot to kill." With that the blade extended to unreal lengths and nearly impaled Naruto. "Now do you think that I am strong enough to be your partner?" The boy asked hoping that it did more than scare Naruto, but get him to believe in him as a partner.

"I always did believe in you." Naruto said to the boy who has yet to be named. "Why wouldn't I trust you, you are my Zanpakto spirit. I would believe in you even if you weren't strong enough."

"No!"The boy yelled, "If you believed in me then you could hear my name. My name is…Now tell me what is my name?" The royal boy in blue yelled at Naruto in frustration.

"I don't know. I can't hear you." Naruto responded to the boy before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see the same blade that had extended earlier impaling his stomach.

"Now you see. I am strong. I am stronger than you, but you still do not believe I am strong enough to be your partner." The boy cried, "I am Shinso. I am a prince, yet you still do not believe in me. Why can you not hear my name? I know I'm strong enough my size deceives people, so everyone thinks that I am weak." The newly identified Shinso yelled in pain.

"I am sorry, Shinso." Naruto said, "You are strong and you will be my partner, and hopefully my friend." Naruto said still holding his stomach where he had gotten impaled, but for some reason felt no pain.

"You said Shinso. You heard me, you heard my name. Thank you, thank you. I will be a powerful partner and friend to you Naruto." Shinso said crying tears of happiness and sadness.

-Konohagakure no Sato-

"Report, Jiraya-sensei." Minato commanded in his hokage mode that meant that he was serious and didn't care who he was talking to they would treat him with respect.

"Hai, Minato. My spy network still has yet to find any clues to where Naruto is. We have ruled out ki no kuni (land of spirits) as there are no inhabitants in the entire country, and no where else in the elemental nations have we spotted anyone like your son. I am sorry Minato. I will continue to look. I promise that we will find him, when I don't know, but I will find him alive." Jiraya said.

"Thank you Jiraya. Now how are things going in kumo. I have heard that his actions are somewhat out of character lately."Minato said suspiciously wondering what these out of character behaviors were that were upsetting his former sensei.

"Well he has had his research and development corps working on manufacturing kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) and his behavior towards missing nins has become far more lenient than kumo has ever been before, and he has lost allot of faith in his son for becoming the next raikage." Jiraya explained to Minato who gasped as he could have almost guaranteed that Ay would have become the yondaime raikage (fourth lightning shadow) just as he had become the yondaime hokage (fourth fire shadow). Also to think that the Raikage would condone the use of human experimentation, even for the prize of all shinobi villages Kekkei Genkai. "Also it has been heard that both the Hachibi (eight tails) jinchiruki is being cut off from the village so that he can be treated like a weapon and they are going to start the Nibi (two tails) jinchiruki's training as soon as she is physically capable and will also be trying to make her into a weapon for the village." Jiraya finished explaining to Minato who was contemplating. 'Well I guarantee that kumo doesn't have Naruto if Jiraya was able to get this much on them without finding him. Then again it could be falsified info fed to Jiraya's spies.' Then he was broken from his musings when Jiraya said, "That is all. I will report back in two months. Until then I have research to do." With that Jiraya left the office via window jumping.

"Well, Danzo, I know you heard all of that. I want you to make a plan and run it by me before you implicate it with your Root." Minato said, "We don't need them getting too strong, but we also need to at least try to avoid war. Okay?" He reasoned with the man.

"Hai, hokage-sama. I will devise a plan and will not implement it without your consent." Danzo said from the shadows, "I will do what is right for the village. And you have yet to do anything that would be damaging to the villages welfare." He explained to the man known as the Yami no Shinobi (Ninja of the Shadows).

"Good, now Neko (cat) go get me Itachi(weasel- not joking)" Minato stated out loud. With that a flash from the shadows could be seen by a trained eye, but heard from from anyone nearby. Minutes later knocks could be heard from the door.

"Come in Itachi." Minato said and in walked a fourteen year old boy wearing full Anbu gear. "Itachi remove your mask. We need to talk. This is of the upmost importance to the village and your family in all ways." Minato said causing Itachi to hold a confused look on his face. "Neko go get Mikoto Uchiha, please." Before he turned to Itachi, "She will make this easier for you to understand. Do you know what my birth name was?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Why is my mother needed?" Itachi asked interested as to why his mother was needed for this conversation.

"You will find out when she gets here. You wouldn't believe me if I told you by myself." Minato explained to the young Uchiha. Before Minato could continue knocking was heard from the door. "Come in" Minato answered and in walked a woman of the height five seven that was well endowed. She gasped when she walked in to see her eldest son and the hokage in the same room.

"Minato-kun, is there a reason that I am here?" Mikoto asked the hokage hoping that she was wrong about why she was here.

"Miko-chan I think that you know why you are here. Now I will ask you a question that Itachi-kun, needs to hear the answer to. What was my birth name?" Minato said to her causing here to gasp that he wanted that information known.

"Your name was Minato Uchiha. You were the older brother to Fugaku Uchiha. After realizing that you did not have the Sharingan the clan took away you position as heir and excommunicated you." Mikoto said causing Itachi to gasp this time, the only Uchiha to ever become hokage was excommunicated from the clan. "Also, I believe the reason I am here is to inform Itachi that you are his true father, and that it happened entirely by accident when we got drunk. Am I correct?" she asked causing her son to nearly pass out from confusion.

"Yes that is all you may leave now, but remember it is still an SS-rank secret, so don't tell anyone else." Minato said to her before she left the room leaving Minato and Itachi alone.

"So you are my father, and you said that this involved village security, so what is it?"Itachi asked the man who he just learned was his father.

"Yes, you see your clan has put together a coup attempt lead by Fugaku. I have had a spy in there regularly giving me information. You and him will exterminate the entire clan, and before you ask you may leave Sasuke alive. But you must bring him to the old Senju compound and leave him there unconscious." Minato explained, "Afterwards you will be labeled an S-Rank missing ninja. I want you to find your half-brother Naruto. He will most likely look just like me, and he may or may not have the Sharingan because he does have Uchiha blood in him."Minato explained to Itachi.

"Hai hokage-sama. Who will be my partner in this mission?" Itachi asked stoically, but was thinking 'I know it is terrible that I have to do this, but I get to save both of my little brothers.'

"I think you know your partner quite well. I mean he is your best friend." Minato said before a boy slightly older than Itachi with scruffy hair, it was Shisui Uchiha. "Shisui Uchiha will be your partner in this mission and only you will be declared an S-class missing nin, while Shisui will be declared dead, but he will be going with you, and will help you with dealing with Hunter nins."Minato explained to the both of them, but mostly Itachi. "Do you both understand the mission?" Minato concluded by asking.

"Hai"both Uchiha said. That night their mission was taken care of without issue. The only problem was not physical, but mental as Itachi was forced to kill his own mother the same day that he learned who his true father was. Once they finished with the blood bath they dragged Sasuke Uchiha's Unconscious body to the Senju compound. They dropped him off and split immediately from the village in order to avoid attention from the Anbu. They then just left the village to search for the fourth hokage's son.

-One year later-

-kumogakure no Sato-

"Raikage-sama I have successfully recreated the swift release in two children. They appear to have merged perfectly to the subjects bodies." The man covered in black and white body paint known as Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "The process on the other kekkei genkai has been marginal at best." He explained to the Raikage who everyone in the village feared as of late. "Finally the mind manipulation seals for the jinchiruki that you asked for have had a lack of results. I am not sure if it is even possible, sir."

"Damn it. Kurotsuchi you have your job now get it done you idiot." The Raikage yelled crushing the desk in front of him. "You are running my patience thin you fucking scientist." The Raikage yelled at the two colored man.

"Yes, sir, Raikage-sama." Kurotsuchi responded before getting out of the room as fast as he could to avoid the Raikage's wrath.

-Yoruichi's home-

Yoruichi was standing there playing with her adopted daughter Soi feng. She had decided to let her enter Kumo's ninja academy one year early so that she could start taking bigger missions again. She had been reduced to mostly C-rank missions and the occasional B-rank, and even though she does get paid for being the commander of the assassination corps under the Raikage her financial situation has been better. With her hopes of building rebuilding the Shihoin clan that had been exterminated after the second shinobi world war and all of their funds liquidated she had to find a suitor soon, and she needed the required funds to start a clan.

"Ka-chan, do I get to join the super cool ninja Academy soon?" the litte Soi feng asked who now had her hair back in two braids that ran from out from under her hair that lay hiding the start of the braids and she was wearing black pants, and with a black long sleeved shirt under her white scarf . In the center of the chest of the shirt was a picture of a hornet.

"Yes, Soi-chan, you will be joining next week, but we will start your one on one training today. One of my ninja from the assassination corp will start with you today." Yoruichi said to the little girl while smiling brightly. "Is that okay soi-chan?" she asked the girl who had grown a giant smile from hearing that she will begin training.

"Really? That is amazing. When do I start?" Soi feng asked jumping up and down in excitement. Then when Yoruichi was going to answer a ninja appeared from the trees, and waved to Yoruichi. She was aroung five feet four inches and was dressed in all black except for the mask that was white and had indentations that made it resemble a shark.

"I'm guessing that you start now." Yoruichi said, and then pointed to the shark masked woman, "You will refer to her as shark-sensei. Okay?" Soi feng nodded, "Good I will see you at the house later have fun," Yoruichi said before she shunshin'd (body gickered) away.

"Well Soi feng-san we will begin with me showing you the katas for my own taijutsu called jinken (stinger fist.) This is meant make quick light blows on to pressure points which you will learn later okay?" Shark asked the excited child. They then went through all of the basic katas for a few hours before shark gave Soi feng a book that had a list of all the pressure points in the body, and the most efficient ways to hit them. Shark then carried Soi feng home and had a conversation with Yoruichi.

"Tai lee remove your mask." Then the anbu removed her mask revealing a gorgous face complete with a petite nose and small lips that made her smile that much more prominent, and she had very large eyes of sea blue. "You only need to wear it when she is awake, okay?" Tai lee nodded. "Now how did she do for her first day?" Tai lee put a finger on her lip and pondered it.

"She did good for a first day." Tai lee said to her friend, "With time she may become as good as I am with it where I can drop a kage with three hits. She loves to learn which means that she will be fine." Tai lee said to Yoruichi.

"That sounds good." Yoruihi said to her good friend, "let's discus the rest over some tea." She finished saying to Tai Lee who nodded in response.

"Great." Tai lee said as they walked off into the kitchen, "Have you ever seen a monkey before Yoruichi? I here they are really playful." Tai Lee said in her own out of it, yet entirely there type of speech that reminded most people of a child.

"No, Tai-san I haven't." Yoruichi responded with a puzzled look on her face, "Why would I have?" she asked.

"Because they are just like me playful and happy. They are amazing." Tai lee explained to her friend. "Why wouldn't you at least want to see the great animal that is a monkey."

"I thought you stopped with your obsession of monkeys." Yoruichi said, "That is why you wear the shark mask because unlike monkeys they are ferocious and killers. No one would expect it to be you." Yoruichi said.

"I thought it was because I am just as awesome as everyone else says that sharks are." Tai lee said slightly disappointed in the reason for her mask assignment, "That does make more sense though saying that I don't even have a water affinity." She finished, as happily as a any person in history ever had. They then continued to have a normal conversation about the condition of the village and any of Tai Lee's recent missions.

-Border between Tsuchi no kuni (land of earth) and kaminari no kuni (land of lightning)-

"How have we failed so badly. I mean we have been out here searching for a year now." Said a voice from one of the two visible figures with unruly black hair wearing a black cloak with a silver lining on the edges. This was Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Shisui being dressed in the black and silver cloak, and Itachi in basic Anbu apparel minus the armor and mask, but he did have a white scarf wrapped around his face to make himself much less recognizable.

"I know Shisui, but we have to succeed. Even if we search the entire continent, we will find Naruto. Without him we couldn't return to the village if we wanted to." The scarf wearing Uchiha said in an exasperated tone. "According to Minato he is still alive though, and he knows this through a chakra seal that he put on himself and Naruto. This means that if we find him they will not care what we did to our clan they will allow us to come back." He explained to the older of the two Uchiha.

"Yeah, you're right about that one Itachi. We need to find this kid, but if he has evaded Jiraya's spy network for five years now then we have our work cut out for us don't we Itachi?" Shisui responded, and the younger Uchiha nodded, "It looks like we have company? Ready, Itachi?" Shisui asked before ten masked shinobi with the Iwagakure village symbol inscribed on it. Then they all rushed Itachi and Shisui quickly only for them to faze right through the body they saw and for them to fade out of existence.

"Ready Shisui?" Itachi yelled before throwing a barrage of kunai at the attacking Anbu who didn't notice Shisui shunshin behind them they were too busy blocking the multitude of kunai that Itachi had launched. Shisui then began to rush through hand signs finishing on the tora (tiger) hand seal which is most commonly used for fire jutsu.

"Katon: Great fire dragon no jutsu" Shisui yelled releasing a giant dragon shaped beast made of flame at the Anbu who turned, one of them then used the doton: mud wall no jutsu to block it so they had taken their eyes off of Itachi for a mere moment before they heard the sound of hands clamping together. They then turned around to see Itachi about to exhale something.

"Too late, Katon: majestic flame destroyer." Itachi yelled before breathing a stream of flame out that instantly incinerated all ten of the Anbu. "Remember never bite on the first attack always the second that is unless your opponent has a third. In that case you just die." Itachi said to no one in particular as all of the people who had never heard him say it are dead.

"That worked perfectly Itachi." Shisui said, "But next time try not to destroy their heads so we can collect their bounties. We are almost out of money, this might have been a good pay day, but we will never know now that you had to incinerate the idiots." Shisui said, "Who dares to attack the great S-class team known as the shinigami twins. Then again we are the only two who know about that name, but that is because we allow no survivors." Itachi nodded and they walked onward to continue their search for Naruto.

-Testus no kuni, Kisuke's house training ground-

"You have gotten better Naruto. Your Archery is on par with most of those in Ryuken's clan, and your Zanjutsu is spectacular for the use of your Zanpakto." Kisuke said, "Also it appears that you have become quite the master at the toraken, even if you haven't learned many jutsu I would say you would be at least a genin by now and that is amazing since you are only five."

"That is great and all, but now that I have the toraken, and my Zanjutsu covered do I get to learn ninjutsu now?" Naruto asked eagerly while he secretly had a couple hundred clones working on combining the use of the toraken with his Zanjutsu specific to shinso, that involved avoiding the opponent and upon hesitation impaling them quickly. He also had move past the level in the toraken that involved only evading and outlast the opponent to being able to learn some of the abilities to the style that involve overpowering the opponent.

"Yes. Now Naruto I understand that you have learned the kage buhnshin no jutsu, the kawarimi no jutsu, and the henge no jutsu, but what we are about to start will be the hardest training we have done yet." Kisuke explained to the young boy who was wearing his mask that he got from Zaraki to help build his reserves, his weights from Tessai, black Anbu pants and a burnt orange hoodie. The most outlying detail about Naruto is his feet, this is because he doesn't wear shoes, but opts to just wear wrapping bandages on his feet, except for his bare toes.

"You know me I am always ready." Naruto said excitedly, but he was not lying as he had demolished all possible expectations that he had established for the young jinchiruki. Kisuke was hoping that he would have the time to help Naruto get his element mastered by the time the war starts.

"Okay Naruto, I justu need you to focus some chakra into this piece of paper and if it crumble your affinity is lightning, if it burns then your affinity is fire, if it splits then your affinity is wind, if it turns to dirt then your affinity is earth, and finally if it gets wet then you have a water affinity." Kisuke explained and Naruto nodded accepting the paper. Naruto first just stared at the paper pondering the effects that this paper will have on his life.

"So I just focus some chakra into the paper, right?" Kisuke nodded and Naruto then looked at the paper and focused some chakra into the paper and then the paper crumbled very quickly into a compressed ball before slowly turning into dirt in his hands. "Tou-san, is that supposed to happen?" Naruto inquired.

"Well it seems that you have an insanely strong affinity for lightning, and a normal level affinity for earth that most would only have for a primary affinity. Naruto, this means that you might be able to one day master kinton (iron release)." Kisuke explained which caused Naruto to jump with joy.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked curious what he needed to learn about the use of elements.

"The good thing for you is that I also have an affinity for lightning. That means that I can help allot with that." Kisuke started to explain, "The first step to elemental manipulation is to take a leaf and to get it to crumble just like you did the paper. IF you get this part down within a week then I will teach you my signature jutsu."

"I will have it down in two days. Just to prove how ready I am to learn your amazing super awesome jutsu." Naruto explained this in his exasperation of yelling and Kisuke walked back inside, after saying that Naruto should tell him if he completes it.

Naruto then created another two hundred kage buhnshin, and told them to go work on the leaf crumbling. They then ran off into the woods so Kisuke wouldn't know that Naruto was training that way as it can be severely dangerous, and if it weren't for the Kyubi being sealed inside of him it would have killed him. Naruto then himself though that if crumbling a leaf was the exercise for raiton, then turning it to dirt should be the exercise for doton. He decided to do the doton later, but for now he was interested in another technique that he saw in the scroll it was called kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique). He read through the hand seals then did them on his own and put his hand on the gound an yelled "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and in a puff of smoke he disappeared. When he opened his eyes he say an animal known as

-Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja Academy-

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your chunin sensei for the entire time that you are in the academy." Iruka felt very confident about the class that he had been given. It included the last Uchiha, and the heirs and heiresses to the Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and the Kurama clans. The civilian students also showed a potential higher than all the other classes he had read about, but they were only five years old. How could someone judge someone's potential as a shinobi at age five. He just knew that teaching would be fun. "Now let's get started with the founding of the first of the shinobi villages, konohagakure no sato."

-Kumogakure no Sato-

-Raikage's office-

In the office stood a man wearing a long white haori over his standard black shinobi gear, and had brown hair slicked back and held back behind his ears by his glasses. The only other person in the room was the heavily muscular man behind the desk. He was the Father to Ay, and the Sandaime Raikage. The first man was Sosuke Aizen who used his sword to cut the Raikage slightly. He then injected a chemical into the Raikage.

"In one year from today you will be on your death bed and you will name me the yondaime raikage. Is that understood?" Aizen asked the man.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. You will be the Raikage in one year from today" the physical monster said out loud to Aizen.

"Good response. Now I have other matters to attend to." Aizen said walking outside of the office to begin to put his plan into motion. 'So far Orochimaru has been trustworthy. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid then I can trust him.' Aizen thought while contemplating the rest of his plans to take ove the elemental continent.

-Kuchiki clan compound-

"How many men do we have accounted for Byakuya?" Tessai asked the long haired clan head. Tessai's ever present seriousness only got worse with the possibilities of war.

"We currently have fifty six jonin level nin from around the world not including the clan. Two hundred chunin and around the same numer of genin. With the clan we have an argument of saying that we have a full out army ready on standby." Byakuya said, "and that isn't including the Ishida clan in tsuchi no kuni."

"Good. Have the jonin work with all of the genin to get them up to atleast chunin. We should atleast have a year." Tessai said seriously as ever before receiving a simple 'hai' in response.

-Kaminari no kuni, Fight club-

"Renshi, how has it been going here?" Ichigo asked the business man that he met five years ago. "It has been awhile since you have sent us anyone so I was wondering."

"Don't worry Ichigo. It has just been awhile since there has been anyone of any quality" Renshi explained to the ninja who got him his big start in the cave.

"Good, now remember the money you promised us monthly." Ichigo reminded the business man before walking away.

A/N

This chapter is much shorter than originally planned, sorry it took so long to post.

Before I get flames for making Minato part Uchiha, let me explain that Naruto may or may not receive the Sharingan. That will be up to the lot of you, as I have many ways to take the story from here. I can take it either way.

Pairing poll

Rukia-4

Samui-4

Soi feng-9

Yugito-3

It looks like soi feng is going to win. I am going to give it one more week for votes though.

Sharingan poll-

Yes-

No-

Rinnegan instead-

This is because I think it would be fun to play with the powers of the dojutsu, but since he is not purely blooded Uchiha and has a Zanpakto it will be much harder for him to activate.

Summoning poll-

Tiger-

Crow-

Wolf-

Other-


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry for how long this took to update. Thank you though to all of my readers. Your reviews were all useful. Thank you to all of you who have been reading this from the start. I love this story and should be updating at least biweekly if I can. Thank you.

I only own OCs everything else belongs to someone else

Poll results:

Rinnegan-3

Sharingan-5

Summoning-

Tiger-6

Fox-1

Dragon-1

Pairing- Closed

Rukia-9

Samui-4

Soi Feng-12

Yugito-5

The young Naruto sat seeing a small animal that appeared to be a cat of some sort. "Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, but was hoping that someone or something would answer him. He knew that the cat looking creature in front of him couldn't speak so he looked around to see if anyone else was there. Then he heard a response.

"You are at Byakko mountain." The small childish voice said aloud, but still Naruto saw nothing that could have said it. He was sure there weren't any people around, but still that voice rang true right in his ears. He continued to search until he heard it again. "What are you looking for?" he heard it this time from right below him, and he looked down to see the kitten from before. He couldn't believe that a cat could talk, he just thought that it was too weird, but instead of responding he just stared at the kitten. "Stop staring! What are you looking for?" the kitten said.

"I'm looking for the voice I keep hearing, but I guess that was you. How can you talk? I have never heard of a talking cat." Naruto said in his puzzled tone that was different from him. He had also missed the affect that the word cat had on the kitten.

"I am not a cat. I am a Tiger. In fact I'm the heiress to the White Tiger clan of summons." The kitten said in a matter of fact tone, that children use when they feel insulted. "Who are you?" she asked him angrily.

"Um… I'm sorry. My name is Naruto. What is your name?" Naruto asked, very afraid of the wrath of the small kitten in front of him. He knew that the kitten itself couldn't hurt him, but if she really was the heiress to the white tiger clan then hurting her could be really bad for him because they would get angry at him.

"It's okay, just never call me a cat. I hate it when people call me a cat, and I'm Torami. My dad Byakko is the chief of the white tiger summons, and I know he would like to know why you are here." Torami said to Naruto who just stared for a minute again.

"I was trying to practice the summoning jutsu, and I ended up here." That was all that Naruto said to her. She at first frowned because she thought that he was lying, and then it turned to a giant smile as she realized what it would mean if it wasn't a lie. They would have a new summoner, there first since the Shodaime Raikage (first lightning shadow).

"Really?" she asked, Naruto nodded, "Then follow me. I want you to meet someone." She said it and ran off before Naruto could reply. Naruto just ran and tried his best to follow her. Once he saw her standing in front of a cave he looked to the cave to see if there was something there. He didn't see anything so he just ran up to her and looked at her before she said, "Here we are. It's time to see if what you say is true. My dad is in there, and he knows that you are coming, so go on in. I'll wait out here. If you survive you might have a summons, if not. Well you'll be dead." Naruto gulped at hearing that, but was sure he could take on just about any challenge as long as he has shinso with him. Naruto then walked into the cave, but he had his guard up as high as he could. He knew one flaw could be his life, and if he died his tou-san wouldn't be happy with him.

"Um…is there anyone here?" Naruto asked into the dark cave. The only thing he saw was a wall with carvings of tigers on it. He just tried to be quiet and look around after asking.

"Yes, boy, I am here. Just open the door and come in." A loud serious voice said from behind the wall that he now saw had a door in it. He walked through the door and saw a large room that looked more like a royal throne room than a cave. It was lighted by candles, hundreds of melting waxy candles that lined the walls of the room, and on the side of the room opposite Naruto was a very large tiger. It was almost two stories tall and even longer than that. The walls above the candles were littered with carvings of tigers and men fighting against as well as with each other. Naruto just was staring at the giant tiger in front of him that had a large scar running down his back from just behind his head to his tail. It seemed to give of an aura of power, and unlike what he expected his stripes were laying on the great tiger chief like a work of art opposed to random placement like he had expected. They were in swirls like clouds toward the head of the tiger's body. "Are you the boy that my daughter told me about?"

"Yes, sir. I'm the one that Torami mentioned to you. Did you need anything from me?" Naruto asked Byakko who just chuckled at the boy who seemed beyond nervous to meet him. He sounded just like all of the male cubs who talk to him about his daughter. Byakko had always been a protective of his cubs, but he understood what the cubs thought that he would do to them.

"Just call me Byakko, okay Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Well Naruto, I wanted to know how you got here, so how did you get here to our little mountain Naruto?" Byakko asked in a tone that almost mimicked laughing.

"Byakko-san the way I got here, was my training in the summoning jutsu? I had tried to use the technique and that was when I ended up here." Naruto explained what he thought was a satisfactory explanation for the beast that could take his life whenever he wanted to. The beast could swallow him in an instant he knew it even if he had never seen the beast move much, he could feel that the tiger could catch him, it didn't matter how fast he had gotten recently. He knew that Byakko though huge had to be insanely fast.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that we the white tigers are your natural summons." Byakko said changing from his old playful tone that Naruto liked, to a serious tone that reminded him of his oji-san Tessai. "Now comes the question though Naruto. Would you like to be our summoner, we haven't had a summoner since the shodaime raikage, but it seems that you are meant to be our next summoner." Byakko said to Naruto.

"I would love to be your summoner." Naruto said which pleased Byakko very much. He had hoped that Naruto would agree to it. "You all seem to be very nice from what I saw of the other tigers." Naruto continued to say which caused Byakko to smile largely.

"Well then Naruto I would like you to meet your familiar. My little kitten Torami." He said that as the little tiger cub jumped out from behind Byakko, and she was holding a string connected to a scroll that was bigger than she was. "She is carrying the scroll that you will sign." As he said that she rolled the scroll out in front of Naruto. He only saw one name on the scroll and it had faded so much that it was illegible. Torami then bit her paw and let the blood fall on the scrolls bottom, under the column that Naruto was to sign.

"Naruto, what you need to do now is bite your finger, and sign your name in blood." Torami said joyfully and playfully to Naruto. He did what he was told and bit his finger before writing his name in the column above where Torami had just dropped her own blood on. After he wrote his name he smiled and looked up to Byakko who smiled back at the boy.

"Now Naruto, as the Tiger clans only summoner the more power and respect that you have in your country, the more power and influence we will have in the summon world, so don't let me down boy." Byakko said cheerfully as he looked to the young boy. "Now get out of here, and remember to take care of my daughter." Then Naruto blinked, and disappeared before reopening his eyes and seeing that he was back in the field outside of his tou-san's house, and lying next to him was Torami.

"Well Naruto-kun, is this where you live?" she asked him while jumping onto his arms and yawning. She fell asleep before Naruto could answer so he sat her down. Naruto then decided it would be good to be good to see how the clones had progressed on the ration manipulation. He had told the clones via telepathic link to dispel ten every minute. After twenty minutes of meditation and processing the memories from the clones they had already mastered the technique, and had taken it a step further trying to crumble stone parts of walls. They had some success with it, but it seemed to be much more difficult than the leaf crumbling exercise. He picked up the little tiger cub, and went inside. He saw that Kisuke and Tessai was playing a game of shogi, so he took the chance to sneak his new summons into his room and laid her on top of a curled up blanket where she just curled up like a house cat and fell asleep.

"Naruto, Come here." He heard Kisuke say just a few moments after laying Torami down. Naruto did as he always did and followed his surrogate fathers orders walking into the room where the two of them were. Once he got in there he was motioned to sit down where he knew they would ask how his elemental training went along with whatever else they wanted to know from the boy. "How did the leaf crumbling go? Any luck?" Kisuke asked Naruto who just smirked as he picked up a leaf from the table and closed it in his single hand and closed his eyes. After that he opened his fist to reveal a dried up and crumpled leaf in his hand. Both adults in the room went wide eyed, firstly because he did the exercise with one hand instead of two and that he had done it successfully at all after only one day of training in it. They both thought something along the same lines, 'That's insane.'

"Naruto-kun you do realize that you are supposed to use both hands right?" Tessai said, and this time it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to go wide. Naruto shook his head indicating that he did not know that he was supposed to use both hands to crumple the leaf. "Well Naruto-kun if you can do this with one hand then you might be able to try something a bit more difficult." Tessai pulled out a shet of metal from under the table, "Now try to do the same thing to this sheet of metal. If you can put a dent in it then I will give you a scroll on a lightning style technique that you would like." Tessai handed the sheet of metal to Naruto who put both hands on top of the piece of metal and began to focus his chakra into a static like current and alternated its flow back and forth as quickly as he could focusing twice as hard as he had on the leaf white using twice the number of hands. Then Naruto realized that the metal wasn't crumpling so he stopped the alternation of the current of his chakra and just directly overcharged the metal. He also began to apply more and more chakra into the metal hoping that it would work. Then just as he was going to give up he used one last burst of chakra, and the sheet crumpled, but only slightly. It didn't turn into a ball like the leaf did, but it did thoroughly get wrinkled.

"Is that good, Tessai-oji?" Naruto said to Tessai who just nodded. Naruto was now smiling full blast that he now was going to get a new jutsu from Tessai, and was going to be taught one of Kisuke's signature abilities.

"Good job Naruto. Now, if you remember correctly I told you that if you got it down I would teach you my signature skill. Well here it is." Kisuke said as his hand began to glow white and the energy surrounding his hand appeared to be coming only from two fingers, his middle and index fingers. "Naruto this is called byakurai, or white lightning. It is a rare style of ration that I learned from scrolls when I was younger. It is much faster than normal ration, and it is far easier to control. The only problem with it isn't controlling the lightning, but making the white lightning. As you can probably see though it comes from two charges of the same lightning, one giving off a positive charge and the other giving off a negative one." Kisuke explained the process to Naruto who seemed to understand the idea. "You see Naruto, most ration is simple neutral charges, but there are other ways to form lightning. The most used one being the black lightning, as it is just the creation of a negatively charged lightning style chakra, and running that sole strand of current, but it is very difficult to control black lightning as it is far more chaotic than white lightning." Naruto nodded to the explanation, "The first step to creating the byakurai is learning to make the two charges. The negative charge comes from pouring lots of chakra into a direct current for the lightning to become uncontrollable. Then there is the positive charge, which is a charge that runs off of an alternating current of low amounts of lightning chakra. Once you master making the byakurai you can use it with all of your techniques and they will become faster and more powerful." Kisuke finished his long winded explanation of how his prized white lightning worked. Naruto had tried to absorb all of it, but it was just too much to absorb. The only part that he actually remembered was how to create the byakurai, but it seemed like even with his shadow clones it would take weaks to understand it completely and be able to actually use it. Then Tessai took his chance to live up to his word and handed Naruto a scroll.

"That scroll contains one C-rank jutsu, and one A-rank jutsu for the lighting affinity. The C-ranked technique is the lightning beast running jutsu. It creates a small wolf shaped animation of lightning from your hand that you guideto attack your opponent, and the A-rank is the Lightning style dragon bullet jutsu. It creates a dragon made from lightning and shoots it at your opponent in a straight shot." Tessai explained the two jutsu that could be found in the scroll that he gave Naruto. The combination of the things that he had learned in just one day had given him an idea, first was the byakurai. If he could master the type of jutsu then he could implement it into his feet to enhance his speed severely, and maybe even to his hands. If that idea worked out his taijutsu skills could improve tenfold. He then went to his room, and instead of going straight to sleep he opened his window, and summoned about a hundred more clones and sent them to work on trying to create the byakurai chakra. He decided that during the day he would work on his zanjutsu and at night he would have his clones work on the byakurai, and his speed enhancement technique he thought of.

-Six months later, Boarder between Kaze no kuni and Tsuchi no kuni-

Two figures that had been out in the world labeled as an S-ranked team on two coined the Shinigami twins. It was Itachi Uchiha, and his good friend Shisui Uchiha. They have been in the world of missing ninjas for a year and a half now, and they had gotten a lead from a clan that they had found in the southern border of Kaze no kuni. There they had met the Kuchiki clan, and they over heard the clan head mention the prime suspect that they had heard from Jiraya was Kisuke Urahara, and that he had a young blonde boy that he has been training. They also heard that Kisuke was building an army, and they knew that the best way to check their hunch was to join this army of rogue ninjas, and try to work the ranks. They also thought that it would be a good way to get the funds that they needed, and that was because most illegal drug dealers were far too afraid of the two of them to hire them for any jobs. They then moved out to go to the other clan compound that they heard had joined the army that Urahara was forming in order to join their ranks. They were heading to Tsuchi no kuni, more specifically to the Ishida clan compound where they would be able to join the army and try to move up in its ranks. They had given up on going back to konoha, not because they hadn't found the boy that they were searching for, but because the village had stopped giving them Intel, and had completely drained their funds. At first it was just Shisui's incessant ranting about the village, and then it got so bad that it got past Itachi's patience. This had even surprised Shisui as he had never seen his friend so upset that he would turn his back on his village. The village that his father was the leader of, but he had, Itachi had made the decision that he would rebuild the Uchiha clan outside of Konoha. The first step to that was finding his little brother, Naruto. After he found him he could join up with whoever Naruto was with, and try to find some stability, and finally have peace in his life. They had decided to travel silently to the Ishida clan, mostly because they had realized that the less that they talked the less trouble that would somehow found them, but they still found the occasional hunter nins trying to capture them, and what pissed them off past the breaking point was that they would find leaf hunter nins more often than any other nations, and that was the village that promised them that they wouldn't be hunted by the villages hunter nins. This trip on the other hand wasn't terrible as they hadn't come across any hunters, only a few random ninja that didn't bother them or didn't even recognize them. They loved the experience of peace for once, and not having to deal with killing hunters by the dozens. It was far less stressful than most of the times that they have had in the past year and a half.

When they finally arrived at the clan compound they saw the same thing that they had encountered at every village that they had been to. They saw two men standing guard at the entrance to the compound. When they approached the gate the guards stopped them, and said, "Stop. Why are you here at the Ishida clan compound?" one of the nameless guards had the guts to say something to the two of them even though he recognized them perfectly well as the Shinigami twins from the bingo book.

"That's an easy one. Me and Itachi here want to join the army here." Shisui said to the two of them with a childish smile that told them that he was telling them the truth, and that they truly meant no harm to them. They then called for an escort. The escort arrived quickly, and led the two Uchiha to the clan head who was one of the only seven captains of the army that Kisuke was building. When they arrived they saw a man sitting behind a desk wearing all white and had silver colored hair that was slicked back by his thin framed glasses. His eyes were naturally narrowed, that came from his constant analysis of everything that he sees. The man was Ryuken Ishida, the head of the Ishida clan. He was surprised to hear that the Shinigami twins had come to the compound. If they were sincere and really wanted to join the army, then their military strength just took a huge jump in the right direction. Especially saying that their number of high level shinobi isn't as high as they would like it to be.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-san, Shisui-san. What honor is it that you grace our compound with your presence?" Ryuken said in a way that he hoped would get them into a conversation towards them actually joining.

Itachi was the one to respond after he removed the white scarf from his face that he had grown accustomed to wearing, "Ishida-sama we have come to your compound as we have heard that you are part of an army led by Kisuke Urahara and we wanted to join that army. " Itachi said in hopes that it would be enough to convince them that the two Uchiha had no ill will for the army, and were only there to help the army with their strength. He also hoped the use of the honorific of sama for Ryuken would put arguments of alternative motives that were against the two of them to sleep at least for now.

"That sounds great. We would love to have the two of you. The only request as a military leader I have for you is that one of you will train a few of the genin here, while the other will come with me to go and meet Kisuke himself." Ryuken explained to which Itachi gave a hidden smirk as he wasn't expecting it to be that easy to find Kisuke, but with their fame as a team he knew that they were taking a counter measure by having only one leave to go see Kisuke because in a one up fight, Kisuke could beat either one of them. Especially if he had outside help, but together they could probably level Kisuke and his entire property without issue. He trusted them though and knew that if he refused he could kiss his meeting with Urahara good bye.

"That is acceptable. I will stay here and train your genin while Shisui will travel with you, but please excuse his childish quirks." Itachi said turning away from the Ryuken and addressing Shisui, "Shisui, behave. While you are away with Ishida-sama you must behave." Shisui only nodded in response.

"Good, now Shisui-san we will be leaving tonight so I recommend getting some rest as it will only be the two of us." Ryuken explained to the Uchiha boy who just leaned to the wall and chorused 'hai' to Ryuken. With that the two Uchiha Shunshin'd away leaving the clan leader to himself.

The two of them had shunshin'd to a restaurant in the compound to discuss a few things of importance. "Now Shisui, as we both know you may meet Naruto in this trip. What you need to do is attack him leave him a bloody mess if necessary. We need to find out if he actually does have the sharingan." Itachi explained to which Shisui nodded before laying his head to the side of the booth, and Itachi ordered his food and ate before they left so that Shisui could leave with Ryuken on time.

-Konohagakure no sato, hokage's office-

There were two men who sat in the office and they were discussing matters of the up most importance to the village's security. One was covered on both his left arm and left side of his face covering battle scars, he was also wearing a long green robe styled attire that covered all of his body, but his head and the end of his left arm. That man was Danzo Shimura, one of the hokage's two advisors. "Minato-kun out of all of the jinchirukis that we have been researching, we have deemed the nanabi (seven tails) would be the easiest to acquire. The others are all heavily guarded, and she is shunned by our people, so by kidnapping her she would consider it saving her. That would make her much more willing to work with us, and the others who are treated nicely in their countries would never work with us." Danzo said to Minato who just seemed to contemplate the idea that Danzo had just given him. It was simple really, send a group from root have them bring the girl out of the village and they would have a new jinchiruki that easily. Also it was near fool proof, and that meant sending in the root operatives would make it a garunteed success.

"That is acceptable, but she must be kept inside of anbu so that Hiruzen doesn't learn about this." Mianato said just lay down what must happen after the mission to avoid conspiracy. Danzo nodded before standing and leaving the room to go to brief his agents for their mission.

-Kisuke's house, two days later-

Naruto had continued to work on his training to get stronger and faster during the day, and had his clones working around the clock on his chakra control, and his ability to summon the byakurai type chakra. His results in his chakra training had been lack luster, but there was one thing that he had seen results in, his speed training and his power training. He was almost able to reach low jonin speed with the use of his lightning style enhanced speed. He was hoping that his speed training would give him an edge in combat, but he knew he wasn't fast enough. Even if he could reach low jonin speeds at five years old he still thought that he wasn't good enough. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, and Naruto had just finished his workout wearing his new enhanced resistance seals that the tigers had helped him with making. Then he heard something that would change his life.

"Naruto, there is someone who would like to meet you." Kisuke yelled to Naruto.

A/N

I hope you like it, again I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I had allot going on and I was hoping for more votes on a few things. All Polls are closed now for this fanfiction, at least at this point.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto there is someone who would like to meet you." Kisuke yelled out the door to Naruto who had been working on his physical training. He had tripled his weight for the day and run with that on him. He increased the weights for training to increase his burst speed, but all other times he wore his regular 25 lbs. on each leg, and 10 lbs. on each arm. He was also having clones practice his lightning enhanced speed. He had them working throughout the night. Naruto then walked into the room where Kisuke was and he saw one of his 'uncles,' Ryuken Ishida standing next to his tou-san, and he also saw a boy that appeared to be much older than he was. The boy was wearing a cloak that only covered his upper body, and he wore standard shinobi pants that were black. He had a ninjato on his back strapped to his cloak. He was the first of the room's occupants to notice Naruto walk into the room.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Shisui Uchiha, and I'm here to help your tou-san." The now identified to Naruto, Shisui said to Naruto smiling at the small boy. Kisuke noticed Naruto next, only because Shisui had spoken to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto this is the boy that I was talking about that wanted to meet you. He said that he wanted to spar with you." Kisuke explained to Naruto who just smirked, he had already beaten people that was the same age as this Shisui so many times. He just looked at the boy ready to spar any time this boy took an opportunity to attack. "I'm guessing that you accept." Kisuke said, Naruto nodded, "then both of you head on outside." They followed the command and walked outside to Naruto's regular training ground. "Now I want you both to go all out that is without killing blows." Kisuke said to the two boys.

"I'm going to need a few more minutes then. If we are going all out, I will need to dispel my clones that are training." Naruto said to Kisuke who nodded when Naruto went into a meditation stance. Ten minutes later Naruto may have moved an inch at most, and then he opened his eyes dropped off his weights and got into the basic toraken stance. He had the right foot behind his left by about a foot and was standing on the balls of his feet, and he had one arm stretched toward Shisui while his other was laying limp against his side. Shisui then got into his stance which was the Uchiha's interceptor fist.

"Well if you both are ready, Hajime." Kisuke said loudly signaling the start of the spar. Then Naruto took the chance to take out Shisui as fast as he could. Naruto launched himself at Shisui while expelling normal non-elemental chakra from his feet. Naruto was moving at what would usually be considered high chunin speed, and he thought that he would be able to take out Shisui with a single attack and maybe he could make his tou-san understand how strong he was. Though Shisui knew that Naruto would be good and was far better than chunin, he didn't expect Naruto to be able to hit speeds at that level. This caused him to be hit by the shoulder tackle that Naruto was charging him with. Shisui was surprised to have been hit, but upon contact with Naruto he realized that he had been hit by a five year old, a five year old, it drove him mad. Shisui then took the opportunity as Naruto stood up to hit him. Shisui shunshin'd next to Naruto and kicked him in the chin and Naruto's body slammed into a tree. Shisui then rushed Naruto hoping to pound Naruto into the rock until he was within an inch of his life, but Naruto saw it coming, and decided to dodge the attack that he knew was coming. He charged his feet with ration chakra, and charged away so that Shisui couldn't obliterate him. As Shisui went to land the attack he hadn't notice Naruto move, so when he had gotten to his target his fist slammed into the rock cracking the rock thoroughly. Naruto then took the advantage of Shisui having his back to him.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Naruto said and out from behind his jacket a blade shot out at Shisui at an insane speed that Shisui couldn't usually dodge, but then he noticed the cracked rock, and did a simple 'kawarimi' to avoid being impaled by the blonde's sword. Then he took advantage of the swords connection to Naruto and jumped onto the blade before he performed a shunshin to Naruto. He then proceeded to kick Naruto in the face at an intense speed, and not only did his kick have speed but it had a ton of force. Naruto once more had been sent flying into a tree this time, and he felt the effects much more this time than he had from the first kick. He knew that Shisui's next attack would be an attempt to knock him out, but being as he was next to a tree he could use his favorite jutsu to get some space. He then proceeded to kick the tree behind him and then the leaves from the tree began to fall from the tree. Just like he had thought Shisui was rushing him with a shunshin, and just as the blur got past the leaves he performed his 'kawarimi' and swapped places with the leaf that Shisui had passed putting him behind him and he tried to hit Shisui in the back of the neck, but his reflexes weren't good enough and he received a round house kick from Shisui to the jaw. Naruto went flying again from Shisui's kick and he felt a pain that he had only felt when sparring with Ichigo or Kisuke. Naruto was lying on the ground in pain, but couldn't move before Shisui appeared over top of him. Naruto could see the remorse in Shisui's eyes as he dropped his foot towards Naruto's face. He knew that he didn't have a chance to beat Shisui now that he saw Shisui's foot dropping at him at what he would usually call slow motion, but that wasn't possible is all he thought. Right as Shisui's foot would have crushed Naruto's forehead he had rolled just outside of the range of Shisui's foot. This proved to Shisui that he either knocked Naruto around hard enough for him to unlock the Sharingan or Naruto's reflexes are just amazing. That is because the kick he was about to deliver was so fast that he doubted most Anbu could dodge the speed that it had even if they weren't supine on the ground. Shisui had to say that he was impressed with the spar. Naruto has speed that even he didn't have at that age. He knew that Naruto could at least beat most chunin, and maybe even a few jonin, that all depended on his level of ninjutsu skill. Shisui personally thought that the boy is some kind of prodigy, at least in the area of taijutsu. He couldn't help but remember the look in Naruto's eyes from right before their spar began. They were full of life and confidence, but they had an aura to them that showed that he just wanted to prove something to someone. After Naruto had passed out they went back inside with Kisuke carrying the boy. Once they got inside they began to talk about an agreement for Shisui and Itachi to join their forces. It had been a productive day in Shisui's opinion, but he still couldn't leave until he saw if Naruto truly did have the Sharingan. He would just have to stall while there, but now it was confirmed that Kisuke did indeed have Naruto, and now he understood why it has been so difficult for Jiraya or anyone else to find him. He was in tetsu no kuni (land of iron) and ninjas usually weren't allowed there, but it seems that Kisuke had made a deal with Mifune here in the land of iron. They then walked inside to discuss the reasoning for Itachi and Shisui wanting to join them, and what their jobs would be once the war begins.

-Ishida clan compound, Itachi-

Itachi stood on top of the roof of the compounds training academy. He was looking over the genin that were there. He had promised that he would train at least one genin up to chunin level, and he had no idea how long he had, but if he had at least four months he could get anyone that was considered gening level to chunin level. He knew that the gap between the two wasn't very large, but he also knew that he had to get them ready for war more than anything. The part of this war that made him feel confident was the amount of high level shinobi that they had. If Itachi was correct the amount of high level shinobi that they had they could take on any of the five main shinobi villages especially if they do have Naruto. He was the jinchiruki of the kyubi no kitsune, and with his pedigree there is no limit or true ceiling to how powerful he could become. Itachi came out of his musings of the coming war to look to the genin who were training on the ground below him. He was watching them to see which one(s) would work most efficiently under him. Specifically he was looking for one that had good chakra control with decent taijutsu. He wanted to create a genjutsu specialist out of one of these genin. From everything that he could see the genin were already high genin level as it was, at least most of them were, but there were a few that were lower leveled, and that is where one of the genin that had actually caught his eye was. She had raven colored hair that was in two low pig tails that went to her shoulders, she was just wearing a form-fitting dark blue combat suit that included shinobi pants and a tight fitting top. From what he had seen she was proficient with ninjutsu and was able to use them pretty efficiently even though she didn't have near enough chakra to continuously fire off the jutsu that she was training with, but she had great control that even if she didn't have that much chakra, and from what he could tell she was at least mid genin level at her taijutsu. He had found the girl that he wanted to train, she was a few years younger than him, because she seemed to be around fourteen years old. She seemed that she was training for something, or rather for someone else. Itachi had also noticed that she kept sneaking glances at another boy in the training ground who appeared to be at least mid- to high-jonin level. He had silver colored hair that seemed to have a slight tint of blue in it, and he was wearing black shinobi pants and a matching kimono style combat top, and he was wearing a white haori over top of the outfit and had a black diamond on the back. Itachi couldn't help but guess that this boy was one of the army's captains that he had heard about from Ryuken earlier. He was content to watch them until they were done for the day, and once he saw the genin and captain funneling out of the training ground he noticed that the girl that he had been watching earlier was still there, and was still going strong on her taijutsu training. He took the chance to go and speak with her now.

"Hello miss…" Itachi started hoping that she would give him her name, but she just stood there and looked at him with a look that was foreign to him, confusion, "Okay then my name is Itachi Uchiha. I have been tasked with choosing at least one genin to train, and I thought that you would be a great choice, so what is your name?" Itachi asked the girl who had gained her composure, and now looked ready to answer Itachi.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. Thank you for your confidence in me, and thinking that I would be a good student. I accept if that was an offer. Please help me get stronger." Momo said to Itachi who smiled under his scarf covered face.

"Good to know that you're so eager to train, but before we begin training I have one question." Itachi said, and Momo gave an enthusiastic nod. She was ready to start as quickly as she possibly could. "What do you think about, genjutsu?"

At first she seemed confused before she answered, "I've never thought about it, but I never say no to more training." Itachi smirked at her and was happy that she was understanding. He then knew that he picked the right genin to train.

"Good, then shall we start? What we will be doing is that I will be putting you under a number of genjutsu, gradually getting more powerful genjutsu. Once you can recognize and break my A-rank genjutsu I will start to teach you genjutsu that you could implement. With your reserves and control you should be chunin level within a month. Remember to focus all of the control that you have." Itachi explained the outlining of the training that Momo would be going through.

-Konohagakure no sato, Root organization training grounds-

In a wooden room stood two men and a young boy. One of the men was the leaf's beloved yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze. The other was the leader of the Root organization Danzo Shimura. The young boy in the room appeared to be around seven years old with black hair, and eyes of an onyx coloring. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha that either of the elder men knew that they could rely on, since Itachi and Shisui had been cut off from all information and funding from the village. He expected them to eventually try to return to the village to get information on Naruto, or they would be attacking for revenge on the village for leaving them out to dry. They were hoping for this so that they could eliminate the two of them so that they could once more prove the overall strength of the village. The older men were watching the young Uchiha train. He only accepted the training from the two in order for him to get strong enough to take on the two that had taken everything that he had ever known and destroyed it before his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kill his older brother and his brother's friend. He wanted nothing more than to personally bury the hatchet between himself and the two Uchiha as long as the hatchet is secure in their coffins with their respective corpses. Though the leaf had increased the rate that they were training Sasuke they had noticed that he wasn't on a level near that which his brother was at when he was the same age. They were happy to have Sasuke regardless, because without him they would have no possible chance to reincarnate the great Uchiha clan of legend.

-Net Morning Tetsu no kuni, an hour before Shisui and Ryuken's departure-

Shisui had noticed that he may have held back against Naruto, the boy put up a good fight even if all they did was taijutsu. 'His ninjutsu must be just as powerful saying how large his reserves are and the level of control that the boy had, and that weird sword that the boy had used against him for a moment. He would have to say that Naruto was at least mid-high chunin maybe even low jonin level. He knew that was a feat for anyone, that is better than either Itachi or he had been at the same age in their lives. He had taken the night to wait for Naruto to come out of his room, and he had gotten so tired that he didn't hear Naruto leaving his room from the windows of his room, or that Naruto had already discovered something great. Naruto had done as he did every night and sent out one hundred clones to work on his own speed technique that he had named the Raipo (lightning step.) He had also noticed a huge jump in his lightning manipulation. Naruto also finally took to mind that using the white lightning would just be imitating Kisuke, so he decided that he would control pure lightning, and that would perfect his raipo. He also had no clue what color pure lightning would be, since a neutralized lightning is white, and pure negative lightning is black. He had been experimenting through just that night which meant that the results were far from ideal but he was able to get a color from the training even if it was only a few sparks of light. He knew that it would make his raipo even more intimidating than originally thought, the pure lightning was golden with hints of silver. He also knew mastering the golden lightning would allow him to reach kage level speeds at his age, but he wasn't near that level.

Once morning had come for Naruto with the dispelling of his clones and a workout he climbed back into his room through his window. He then walked out of his room to see Shisui sitting there waiting for him. Shisui saw Naruto and his eyes shot straight to Naruto's eyes and smiled. His and Itachi's mission wasn't for nothing. He had it, he had the sharingan. Now that this is known he knew that they would be staying to help Naruto.

"Naruto, What have you heard of the sharingan?" Shisui asked him since he was honestly not sure if Naruto knew anything about any of the doujutsu.

"Well I know that it belonged to the Uchiha clan. I also know that it is super awesome." Naruto said, "I wish I had something like that." Naruto spoke excitedly.

"Well Naruto there is something that I would like to show you." Shisui pulled a mirror out of the backpack that he always carried with him. "You do have it." Naruto's eyes went wide and he gasped at learning that this new tool that he has obtained, "The reason that I was told to go all out against you was in order to see if you actually had the sharingan. You see I have it too, and so does my cousin." He activated his sharingan, "Now that we know that you do indeed have the sharingan, I will be helping you greatly with your training. What is your specialty?" Shisui inquired to the young boy who took a moment to think.

"Umm… I think my specialty is in my ninjutsu enhanced taijutsu. After that I would say my zanjutsu and ninjutsu" Naruto said with what he thought was a fair analysis of his skills, "By the way, no one has ever thrown me around like a rag doll, like you did yesterday. How strong are you? You have to be at least jonin." Naruto asked sincerely curious to how much skill Shisui had. He also knew that if he trained with Shisui he wouldn't hold back which meant that Naruto would definitely get stronger at a much higher rate than he currently was improving. Then he just learned that he had the sharingan, which would boost his reflexes one hundred fold.

"I think based on what I saw yesterday you are right, and my strength. I'm labeled S-class in the bingo book." Shisui said leaving out the part where he was only considered that if he was fighting with Itachi there. "I will be a part of your training but not directly. I will write you a new regimen, and I will give you a few things that will be of great aid." Shisui said to Naruto who just nodded to Shisui's explanation. "Bring me the chart that Kisuke made for your training. I'll edit it from there. While you get that I'm going to draw up some resistance seals for you." After the explanation Naruto ran off to his room to get his workout chart. He just hoped that he wasn't being too eager, and that whatever Shisui draws up is within his bounds. When he returned he saw Shisui drawing up something on the ground.

"Hand that to me. I want you to put one foot in the middle of each seal, and focus your chakra through them so that the seal will apply itself to your foot, then do the same with your hands." Naruto walked up to the seals and stepped on the first two and focused chakra through them until they were both entirely gone from the ground. He then looked at his feet to see a sun design with a number one inside of it, he then followed suit to do the same with his hands. Then he noticed the same exact symbols on his hands. Shisui noticed all four seals were gone, and said, "Now focus chakra into the seals until they have the number three in them that should be good enough." Naruto did what he was told and by the time all four seals were at three he couldn't even stand, and he knew that Shisui was making his workouts at least twice as hard as they were before. He wasn't even sure if he could do his normal workout with these seals on and his weights that he were still wearing. "You will get used to that in a few minutes and be able to walk normally. Once you reach your normal speed with the seals off then increase them all one level. Then you will become faster, and this is a scroll with a jutsu that I actually got from kumogakure no sato. It is a modified shunshin called the shunpo (flash step) it may help with your speed technique that I saw you try against me."

"Thank you for your help Shisui. This will definitely make me stronger." Naruto exclaimed to Shisui who just chuckled at how similar the boy's attitude was to his own but his talent makes him more like Itachi than me. Shisui then handed Naruto the chart of the regimen and a few jutsu scrolls. Naruto looked at the workout and his face drained of life, he was so scared to even try this regimen that looked like it would give Ichigo trouble. Then he recaptured his self and said, "I can do this, and rushed outside at the fastest speed that he could move with the seals on.

-Six months Later, Raikage's mansion-

The Sandaime Raikage was laying on a bed with a disease that no one in the village could identify. Most thought that the only medic who could identify, and possibly heal him was Tsunade, but kumo was too prideful to side with the hidden leaf for anything. The Raikage had a few of his higher up jonin on the room because he had called for all of the veteran jonin to come to his room for the meeting

"My dear friends, it is with my dying breaths that I will name the yondaime raikage. The yondaime Raikage will be you." He said pointing to the end of his death bed where Sosuke Aizen was standing, "Do you accept the position of Raikage, Sosuke Aizen?" Everyone else in the room gasped that the raikage, the village's most loved kage since its inception would chose the most arrogant ninja in the village as his successor.

"I do indeed accept the title of Raikage, I will not let you down milord." Aizen spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Then an Anbu member jumped into the room through a window and handed a scroll to Aizen. "My first order as Raikage is that we must send platoons to both the Kuchiki clan and the Ishida clan. They will join kumo we will take their choice away. They will join quietly and peacefully or they will be destroyed. Next point I will now make is that we will be sending both Kirabi and Ay to search for the traitor Kisuke Urahara, and destroy him." With that the Anbu in the room speed off to their headquarters to get the two platoons that Aizen had asked for, and before Ay could protest about leaving his father on his death bed his father's eyes closed and gave his last breath before death. He then rushed off to get Bee in order to accomplish their mission.

While all of the Anbu were leaving one a few of the Anbu that Kumo had were running they were not part of the platoons sent to take either clan. They were heading to tetsu no kuni. Kumo was no longer safe.

-Two Hours later, Kisuke's house-

"It has begun…

A/N- I liked writing the end of this chapter the most it is a fairly short chapter. Now that I have gotten this far I would like my readers to review with fights that they would like to see in the coming war. There are only a few that I definitely won't do, they are Naruto vs Aizen, It will not happen, that is the only one I will not do.

The leaf will be involved, sort of. None of the rookie nine, only the older generation.


End file.
